Embara¿Qué?
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Hinata tiene un problema.Neji está dispuesto a permanecer a su lado...aún con todas las dificultades que esto implica. NejiHina. Capítulo 9 Final!
1. Un pequeño error

**¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otra de mis historias Hyugacest. Hace mucho que quería publicar, pero quería hacerle unos ajustes. Naruto no es de mi propiedad, hago esto con fines únicamente de diversión. **

**Embara… ¿qué?**

**Un pequeño error**

Era una noche fría de otoño. Las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles se agitaban con el viento. Era tarde y por las calles no quedaba ni un alma. La luna estaba en un cuarto, apenas. No había más que unas pocas estrellas en el cielo.

Era, en resumen, una noche tranquila y normal. Algo triste, pero normal.

Pero para alguien no era así. Alguien que caminaba por las calles, alguien que quitaba la soledad a la aldea, al menos un poco.

Caminó un poco más, en realidad no le importaba mucho el frio ni la soledad, ni sus pies que dolían de tanto caminar. Sus manos se sumergieron un poco más en sus bolsillos, era su único intento de aplacar el frio, pero a final de cuentas su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para cuidar de sí misma.

Acomodándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, decidió tomar asiento en una banca cercana. Se meció un poco de atrás hacia delante. Luego cerró los ojos recordando los hechos de esa tarde.

_Flashback_

Hinata llegó apresurada al consultorio de Sakura. Había tenido un día pesado, sobretodo porque había contado los minutos para que llegara la hora.

Sakura la recibió en seguida y le dio un vaso con agua, esperando a que se calmara. Una vez que pudo respirar tranquila, Sakura la hizo sentarse frente a ella, mientras buscaba en el cajón de su escritorio.

-Aquí está- dijo, extendiéndole el sobre.

-¿Tal como lo pedí?- pregunto Hinata, tomando el sobre de manos de la pelirrosa , ansiando que no fuera lo que ella creía. Sus manos temblaban y un sudor frío bajaba por sus sienes.

-Tal como pediste- confirmó Haruno echándose hacia atrás en su silla- nadie más supo de esto, me encargué de los análisis yo misma.

-Gracias.

Estaba indecisa de abrir el sobre. Por unos momentos sintió que no podía respirar, la cabeza le dolía, los nervios no le dejaban pensar.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Sakura, extendiendo su mano hasta tomar la de ella- mejor hazlo ya.

Ella asintió y abrió el sobre, tomando la hoja que contenía. Leyó el resultado de sus análisis y llevándose una mano para cubrir su boca, rompió en llanto.

-Hinata, yo…- Sakura ya lo sabía, se acercó a ella tratando de consolarla-¿Hay algo que quieres que haga por ti?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.- Gracias, Sakura, ya has hecho bastante ocupándote tu misma- vio la hoja y la guardo cuidadosamente entre sus ropas- si tienes copia, destrúyela y por favor, que nadie se entere de esto, hasta que yo decida qué hacer, nadie debe enterarse.

-No te preocupes, secreto profesional- dijo Sakura, tratando de sonreír- ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-No- replico Hinata- debo hacer algo más… ¿Me veo mal?

-Si quieres lávate la cara- ofreció Sakura, abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Sí, nadie debe sospechar nada de esto.

Y ella entró al baño y lavó su cara, para al menos quitar el recorrido de las lágrimas en su rostro.

_Flashback end_

En realidad no tenía nada más que hacer. Gastó las siguientes horas en vagar por la aldea, pensando en su situación.

Poco a poco, el lugar comenzó a quedar vacío, las tiendas y restaurantes fueron cerrando, hasta que la aldea quedó desierta, ni un alma, solo quedaba ella.

Sola, en ese lugar, era perfecto para pensar todo lo que necesitaba. Había tratado de buscar todas las posibles soluciones. Daban vueltas en su cabeza, tomaban forma, se desarrollaban y la hacían llegar a alguna conclusión. Pero ninguna logró convencerla, todas implicaban poner en entredicho su honor, el de su familia, eso sin contar su integridad física y psicológica. Pero esas solo eran las salidas fáciles.

La salida más segura, pero sin duda algo dolorosa y bastante directa, era confesar su condición a su padre y hacerse responsable.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Sólo esperaba que su padre pudiera perdonarla. La bondad no era exactamente su mayor virtud pero ¡Por el cielo! Era su padre, debía haber algo hacia ella que lo hiciera tener algo de compasión.

Cubierta de esa última esperanza, se dirigió a la casa Hyuga, en medio de la noche. Llegó y le abrió la puerta un sirviente, todos estaban despiertos aun, por órdenes de Hiashi, esperándola.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la voz severa de su padre, mientras se acercaba por un pasillo. Hinata bajó la vista.

-Lo lamento, padre.

-Te hice una pregunta, Hinata ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo sólo fui a caminar. Discúlpeme, padre, se me fue el tiempo.

Hiashi, no muy convencido, dejó ir a su hija- Bien, Hinata, ve a dormir- Hinata caminó por el pasillo, rumbo a su cuarto-pero mañana quiero que cumplas todos tus deberes y entrenes como siempre. Hazte cargo de tus responsabilidades, hija.

Hinata se detuvo, pensando en esta última frase. Le retumbó en los oídos por largo rato.

Hinata oyó un ruido y se dirigió a uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Hay alguien en el dojo?- su voz sonaba indiferente, a consecuencia de su intento de no demostrar su sufrimiento.

-Su primo no ha dejado de entrenar en todo el día.- el sirviente siguió de largo y Hinata dirigió un par de pasos hacia el dojo. Pero luego retrocedió.

Hinata pensó en Neji un momento y se fue a su cuarto. –Espero que no se exceda- sonrió. A veces ella se preocupaba por el.

¿Excederse? Al menos no como ella dos semanas antes.

_Flashback_

Estaban Hinata y sus amigas en una fiesta, Ino cumplía años. Hasta Sakura estaba allí. Todos estaban ya ebrios, unos bailando alocadamente, otros entretenidos en alguna esquina, otros dando espectáculos muy sugerentes, y Hinata, que era la más sobria de aquella fiesta, decidió que ya había bebido bastante cuando empezó a marearse un poco. Era una de las primeras fiestas a las que iba, debido a lo conservadora que era. Neji siempre se había negado a asistir, pero en esos momentos hubiera deseado que estuviera allí para que la ayudara a regresar a casa.

A final de cuentas, fue ella la que, a pesar de tener algo nublados los sentidos, ayudó a varios de sus amigos a llegar a sus hogares.

El último de ellos, fue aquel muchacho ojiazul que la tenía loca desde que era niña.

En este punto de sus recuerdos, la culpabilidad comenzó a tomar mas forma. La forma del miedo, de la vergüenza, del arrepentimiento.

Ella no tenía la culpa, las cosas se dieron y cuando quiso echarse para atrás, ya era tarde. Apenada, se vistió y salió de esa casa, dejando al muchacho dormido, influido por el alcohol y el cansancio.

Cuando volvió a su casa, no pudo menos que quedarse dormida, aun un tanto inconsciente de la realidad.

Comenzó a preocuparse dos semanas después. Tuvo un retraso y vomitó un par de veces. Ahí fue donde decidió pedir ayuda a Sakura.

_Flashback end_

En realidad no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Ella lo amaba desde que era una niña, y ese fue uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida. Pero cuando lo pensó mejor, seguramente él no recordaba haberlo hecho, estaba ebrio y además, a la edad que tenía ya había tenido muchas novias, y seguramente se había acostado con muchas de ellas.

Pensó que era ella entonces solo una más. Sería entonces ella quien iba a llevar la carga.

Sin protección, inconsciente e inocente y con un ebrio. Perfecto para la primera vez, ¿No? No sabía ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando?

No pudo conciliar el sueño.

Los primeros rayos de sol la encontraron despierta. Decidió no tratar de seguir durmiendo, pues comprendió que no lograría dormir a menos que se decidiera de una vez a hablar con su padre.

Se puso lo más presentable que pudo, tratando de no parecer desvelada, y, de la forma más solemne que logró aparentar, se presentó ante su padre.

-¿Padre?

-¿Sí?- preguntó Hiashi sin prestarle demasiada atención, estaba revisando unos papeles que le acababan de llegar para ser firmados.

-Necesito hablar contigo. No puede esperar.

Hiashi, al escuchar la seriedad de la voz de su hija, dejó a un lado los papeles y bajó su pluma. –Bien, dime lo que tengas que decir- dijo brindándole toda su atención. Hinata, nerviosa, tomó asiento frente a su padre- Padre yo tengo que confesar- instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su vientre-yo estoy…- las primeras palabras salieron casi por la fuerza. Era la primera vez que lo decía y estaba de lo más preocupada- Yo…estoy embarazada.

Hiashi se quedó sin habla unos momentos. La noticia decididamente lo tomó por sorpresa- No- dijo, poniéndose de pie- no, no Hinata, esto es imposible ¿Porqué…? ¿En qué estabas…?- le costaba formular una frase completa- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Tu honor, el honor de todo el clan, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?- Hinata cada vez se hacía más pequeña en la silla, la vergüenza se asomaba en sus mejillas, rojas, y en las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- esto es el colmo, niña, esta vez llegaste muy lejos ¿Embara…zada? ¿Y quién demonios es el padre? No, mejor ni me lo digas porque en este mismo momento iría a matarlo- por el mismo coraje, Hiashi cayó agotado en su silla, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, lleno de rabia e impotencia.

-Debemos hacer algo al respecto- dijo, luego de unos minutos, pasando su mano por su cara en un claro signo de desesperacion- no puedes tener un hijo así…

-No pienso abortar- dijo Hinata, asustada, presintiendo que eso sería lo primero que cruzaría por la mente de Hiashi- por favor, padre, no lo quiero perder, es mi hijo- cubrió su estómago con sus manos con desesperación, llorando de miedo y de tristeza- debe haber otra forma.

-La hay- contestó Hiashi- pero es la única en que permitiré que lo conserves, y es que te cases lo más pronto posible. No podemos permitir la pena de que toda la aldea sepa que la heredera de los Hyuga se embarazó sin casarse ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Sólo Sakura, ella hizo mis análisis y le pedí discreción.

-Bien- asintió- es lo mejor. Ahora, llama a Neji, creo que estaría bien que se involucrara en esto.

Una vez que Neji estuvo presente, Hiashi lo puso al tanto de la situación. Neji escuchó atentamente. Hinata lo observó. Se admiraba de la concentración que había en sus ojos y de la inexpresividad de todo su rostro en general, él no parecía afectado por la noticia, más bien, ella sabía que a él no le importaba mucho. Cuando Neji volteó a verla, ella tuvo que apartar la mirada, pues sintió que no podría soportarlo, su mirada de hielo era demasiado para ella en esos momentos.

-Es por eso, sobrino, que te he llamado- finalizó Hiashi- tenemos que buscar una solución.

-Bien tío- habló Neji, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hinata- así que ¿Cuál es su primera idea?

-Pues hay que buscar a quien se case con Hinata. Hay muchos posibles candidatos en varias aldeas que querrían desposarla.

-Ellos aprecian mucho la virginidad en sus posibles mujeres- observó Neji- sería imposible que la aceptaran en su estado.

-Ella ha entrenado toda su vida, su himen podía haberse roto en algún momento- justificó Hiashi- y el embarazo podría ser resultado de la linda noche de bodas, si el matrimonio se logra lo más pronto posible, como es primeriza no se le notará demasiado, aunque implicaría un gran riesgo, eso sin mencionar todo el teatro que tendríamos que montar para que funcionara.

Hinata cada vez estaba más incómoda con la plática. Estaban hablando de ella y de su situación como un objeto mal fabricado al que hay que esconderle los defectos para poderlo vender. Los dos hombres más influyentes en su vida discutían sobre su futuro y ella no decía nada.

-En todo caso- seguía Hiashi con sus conclusiones- muchas mujeres usan trucos para engañar a sus maridos la primera noche.

Hinata vio a su padre con indignación. Ella no era un objeto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así?

-Hiashi sama, creo que hemos llegado muy lejos- habló Neji. Pareciera que había sentido la incomodidad de Hinata- ¿Está seguro que es la única solución, buscarle alguien con quien casarse?

-Es eso, o que ella convenza al responsable- le dirigió una mirada fuerte a Hinata- ¿Crees que el acepte, Hinata?

-No lo sé, padre- contestó ella con tristeza- tendría que hablar con él.

-Pues ya está- dijo Hiashi- te doy hasta mañana a esta hora para que hables con él y nos traigas una respuesta.

Hinata asintió y salió del lugar, bajo la mirada de su padre. Neji ni siquiera volteo a verla.

Pero esa noche, en el pasillo, él la alcanzó mientras ella se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Hinata sama, debo hablar con usted.

Hinata no le negó a Neji hablar con ella. Después de todo, no esperaba más que regaños, y ya que estaba resignada y muy arrepentida, no le sorprendía que Neji fuera quien comenzara con la humillación.

Se sentaron allí mismo, en el piso de madera del pasillo. Neji en ningún momento le dirigió una sola mirada, mantenía su vista al frente en todo momento y su voz conservó el matiz frío y recto que tenia siempre. Es decir, el mismo Neji inexpresivo de toda la vida.

-Fue la noche de la fiesta, ¿Cierto?- comenzó él.

-Así es- susurró Hinata, sin verlo.

-Sí. Noté que llegó algo tarde esa noche.

-Y algo ebria- completó ella tristemente. Para su sorpresa, más que regaño parecía una conversación desapasionada y habitual, como todas las que tenía con Neji.

- Entiendo…

-No quiero justificarme. Tomaré responsabilidad por esto, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Aún casarte y acostarte con un tipo al que apenas conocerás, en un matrimonio por conveniencia?- preguntó él en voz baja.

-Si eso me permite quedarme con mi hijo, sí.

Neji asintió.

-Bien, entiendo tu posición. Espero que la solución que encontremos no te cause mucho daño. Ni a tu…- pareció dudar en decirlo- hijo.

-Gracias, Neji.

-Sería bueno si el padre se hace responsable. Menos complicado y vergonzoso.

Neji desapareció luego de decir esto último.

Hinata tuvo que admitir que él estaba en lo correcto.

_**Continuara….**_

**Esto es mi intento de hacer una historia larga un tanto más adulta. Así que dejen sus comentarios, recomendaciones, opiniones… ayúdenme a ser mejor escritora y disfruten mi humilde aportación a la lectura Hyugacest. **

**Atte**

**Yereri Ashra**


	2. Un no muy buen comienzo

**Saludos!!! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Como saben, Naruto ni sus personajes ni Neji ni Hinata me pertenecen (rayos!!!) sólo la trama de esta historia. **

**Embara…¿qué?**

**Un No-Muy-Buen comienzo**

Lo vio a lo lejos, sentado en una banca. Sus cabellos dorados relucían y su estrepitosa risa inundaba los alrededores. Sus amigos lo acompañaban y él parecía estar muy divertido con la plática.

Por eso, la débil voz de Hinata apenas logró alcanzarlo cuando lo llamó.

-Na…Naruto kun…- Naruto se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Hinata lucía muy bonita ese día, y él se encontraba de tan buen humor que enseguida mostró su disposición para platicar con ella.

-¡Hola Hinata chan!- gritó, saltando de la banca, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ellos. Hinata concluyó que no era un buen lugar para hablar con él.

-Ho…hola… etto…yo me preguntaba si podíamos…hablar…

Hinata estaba sonrojadísima. Jugaba con sus manos y su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo. Naruto enseguida pensó que se trataba de algo importante así que la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un lugar apartado, donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

Naruto iba hablando de cosas intrascendentes mientras llegaban a un lugar fijo, y Hinata le contestaba con monosílabos y con la mente en otro lado. Llegaron a una banca que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Repentinamente, todo empezó a nublarse y se vieron a lo lejos los destellos de unos rayos.

-Creo que lloverá- dijo Naruto, pensativo- ¿Tienes mucha prisa o te invito a comer algo?- su sonrisa dejaba ver que no se había percatado del estado de nerviosismo de Hinata. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que podía querer ella de él.

-No, gracias. Preferiría que habláramos acerca de… -Hinata no sabía cómo explicar a Naruto lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo le dices a un muchacho de 18 años que estas embarazada de él? – ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Ino?- preguntó finalmente, luego de tomar mucho aire y tranquilizarse.

-Sí…la recuerdo… Vaya fiesta…- comentó él, en respuesta. En realidad los recuerdos que conservaba de la fiesta eran bastante borrosos. Había despertado en su cuarto con el vago recuerdo de haber hecho "algo" más además de ir a esa fiesta.

-Bueno pues aquella vez…yo…te ayudé a que llegaras a casa….

Naruto miró a Hinata fijamente y de pronto todos sus recuerdos tomaron su lugar, como un rompecabezas en su mente.

-¡¿Entonces tu eres la chica con la que…?! Pero…yo…

Hinata hizo una media sonrisa, y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes de un momento a otro. Ella lo pensó desde el comienzo: él ni siquiera recordaba lo ocurrido aquella noche.

-Hinata, yo lo lamento- dijo él, luego de haberlo asimilado- eras virgen, ¿Cierto? –Hinata asintió- espero no haberte hecho daño, pero comprenderás que yo no estaba bien en ese momento, la verdad apenas recuerdo que fue lo que hice durante la fiesta, menos iba a tener control de lo ocurrido después. Créeme que lo siento mucho, estoy muy apenado. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que estuvimos juntos, para que tu padre no se moleste, queda entre nosotros dos.

-Pe…pero…Na…Naruto kun…- al parecer Naruto no comprendía claramente la situación y esto confundió a Hinata. ¡Él creía que ella venia a reclamarle solo por haberlo hecho! Por su mente no pasaba la idea de que la situación fuera un poco más seria. Hinata iba a explicarle, pero en ese momento Naruto la abrazó. Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo un momento de paz, divina paz que tanto anhelaba. Pero todo cambió cuando él siguió hablando.

-Créeme que lo lamento mucho pero tú y yo solo podemos ser amigos. Yo ya tengo novia y…-agregó en voz baja- pienso proponerle matrimonio pronto.

Hinata rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto con sus delgados brazos. Su corazón se rompía, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero aun así tuvo fuerzas para contestar:

-Estoy de acuerdo, Naruto kun. Y te felicito, espero conocer pronto a tu novia.

Cuando Naruto la soltó, ella caminó lentamente de regreso hacia su casa, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Destrozada, ella pensó que era lo mejor para ambos. Aún lo amaba, y mucho, pero no quería atarlo a ella si él no le correspondía. De acuerdo como ella lo veía, era algo egoísta, le estaría quitando la posibilidad de ser feliz. Así que Hinata estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse.

A medio camino comenzó a caer una llovizna lenta y suave, como una capa de pequeños pétalos, de flores pequeñas, fue cubriendo Konoha de una sensación fresca y un aroma de humedad mezclada con tierra y plantas.

Hinata llegó a su casa. Iba algo mojada, pero todo fue cuestión de ponerse otro cambio de ropa. Su cabello estaba casi intacto gracias a su capucha.

A la hora indicada, llegó a donde su padre y Neji esperaban el resultado de su, decididamente, fallida empresa.

Apenas verla entrar, ambos supieron la verdad. La pregunta que debían hacerle sencillamente quedó en el aire. Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado el día anterior.

-No lo hará padre. No aceptará a mi hijo.

Hiashi hizo una mueca de disgusto. Pero pensándolo bien, para él era mejor elegir con quien se casaría su hija que dejarla el resto de su vida con el patán que la había embarazado y que ahora no estaba dispuesto a dar la cara. Seguro era alguien de algún nivel inferior, y sería muy difícil convencer a Hiashi de lo contrario.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que Hinata era su hija. Por mucho tiempo la había tratado como a una inútil, pero con el paso del tiempo se había ganado su respeto y aprobación, que ahora se hacían menores debido a su reciente muestra de…¿Inmadurez? ¿Falta de sentido común….inteligencia? sin embargo todo le indicaba que ella se merecía su apoyo. Él era su padre, no podía simplemente darle la espalda.

Elegir ahora un buen esposo para ella sería, sin duda, una tarea difícil.

Neji permanecía impasible, en su lugar. Hinata lo observaba tratando de adivinar qué pensaba él realmente sobre su embarazo. Eso era poco menos que imposible, Neji además solamente estaba viendo unos papeles que Hiashi le había dado momentos antes. Su rostro impenetrable, como labrado en mármol. Sin cambiar la expresión, salvo en algunos momentos que fruncía ligeramente el ceño, pero recuperando su forma inicial.

Hiashi no habría podido elegir alguien mejor para ayudar en momentos como ese. Él era discreto y objetivo. Conocía a Hinata mejor que él y estaba instruido para conocer a los miembros de clanes de otras aldeas. Capaz de interponer lo realmente importante de forma clara ante los sentimentalismos.

Lo que le había dado a leer era una lista de los posibles candidatos a quedarse con la mano de Hinata.

-¿Has terminado, Neji?

-Así es, tío.

-Bien. Hija, ya que el padre de ese hijo tuyo no ha querido responder, Neji y yo deliberaremos acerca de tu matrimonio con alguno de estos muchachos- dijo Hiashi, Tomando las hojas de manos de Neji.

Hinata asintió, pero prefería salir del lugar. Estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente para involucrarse. Decidió dejarlo en sus manos.

Realmente no le importaba mucho casarse. Podía parecer algo irresponsable de su parte, pero se había resignado. No se iba a casar con la persona a quien amaba, así que ahora mantener a su hijo era todo lo que le importaba en realidad.

Le resultó curioso cómo era que apenas sabía que lo llevaba en ella y ya había comenzado a amarlo. Tanto como para aceptar tanta humillación, y la posibilidad de seguir con su juventud como cualquier otra chica.

…

Naruto comía aparentemente tranquilo en el puesto de ramen. Pero en su mente se repetían las imágenes de su plática con Hinata, esa misma tarde.

No sabía que era, pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Luego de haberlo pensado bien, concluyó que él se lo había tomado mucho a la ligera. Era Hinata, su amiga desde que eran niños, ella merecía mucho más que una sencilla disculpa, ella merecía algo mejor.

Se sintió culpable, y no pudo seguir comiendo. Incluso se sorprendió de si mismo ¡No podía si quiera comer ramen! ¿Tanto le importaba?

Sí, le importaba. Hinata era muy valiosa como persona, como amiga, y él se sentía como un maldito.

Se puso de pie y se fue sin terminar su plato.

…

Hinata esperaba sentada en el patio. La lluvia se había ido pero se conservaba nublado. Hacía un aire muy fresco, y la humedad de la tierra despedía un aroma relajante.

Era tanto el cansancio que tenía, que poco a poco se quedó dormida, olvidándose de todos los problemas que se había ocasionado.

En medio del silencio tranquilizador de sus sueños, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella.

Sobresaltada, se puso de pie y volteó. Detrás de ella, Neji la observaba, silenciosamente. Ella se acercó a él un par de pasos.

-Neji… ¿han hablado tú y papá?... ¿Han decidido algo?

Por toda contestación Neji se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a su dormitorio. Hinata no logró comprender porque él no le había contestado. Solo la miró, por un par de minutos y se fue.

Apenas comenzaba a pensar en esto, cuando Hiashi salió a su encuentro.

-¿Neji te lo ha dicho?

Hinata miró a su padre. No, Neji no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

-Será él quien se case contigo.

Se lo dijo así nada más, creándole una sensación repentina de vacío. A Hinata le costó caer en cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde Neji se había ido caminando.

-Con quien te cases al final de cuentas no es tan importante- dijo Hiashi, como si eso fuera a calmar las cosas- sino resolver ese problema que traerás al mundo.

Hinata hizo una mueca de desprecio a las palabras de su padre, de la que este no se percató.

Definitivamente….ese no era un buen comienzo.

….

Para el día siguiente, muy a su pesar, los preparativos de su boda habían comenzado. Ella no se involucraba en lo más mínimo, la verdad era que no le importaba mucho. Lo que no la había dejado dormir, lo que realmente le interesaba comprender, era qué rayos pensaba Neji de todo esto.

Pero tenía miedo de acercarse. Miedo de darle la cara, miedo de pararse en frente de él y decirle "Por mi estas metido en todo esto"… ella lo quería mucho, pero no para llegar a esto. No para aceptar que se casara con ella. Era exactamente lo que quería evitar con Naruto, y ahora era Neji quien estaría atado a ella sin amarla.

¿Por qué casarla finalmente con Neji, si había supuestamente tantos otros candidatos para desposarla?

Hinata caminaba tristemente por la casa, pensando en esto. A qué maldito punto llegaba la necesidad de guardar las apariencias, sacrificando la posibilidad de alguien a tener una vida feliz, todo con tal de aparentar la perfección.

A lo lejos vio a Neji salir hacia el pasillo. Él comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, pero paso por su lado y siguió de largo.

-¡Neji, espera!- lo llamó Hinata, tratando de tomar algo de valor para hablarle.

Neji se dio la vuelta y la miró. Como siempre, indiferente, y tranquilo, esperó a que Hinata hablara.

Ella estaba de pie, frente a él. Sintió un vértigo terrible, respiró profundamente y trató de dominar sus nervios.

-Ne…neji…etto….yo estoy muy….apenada de que hayas terminado involucrado en todo esto…no sabes cómo lo lamento, hubiera querido evitar que tu…

-No importa- dijo él en tono serio, sin dejarla terminar- es mi deber.

Diciendo esto, se alejó de nuevo, mientras Hinata se quedaba de pie, observándolo. Claro, el maldito deber. ¿Era lo único que los alejaba de ser personas normales? ¿Qué acaso eso significaba que no tenían sentimientos, que no podían vivir?

Hinata hubiera querido hablar con Neji de esto, saber que era lo que en verdad pensaba, sentía, que era lo que él deseaba, pero él se alejaba cada vez que ella se acercaba, la evitaba o cortaba sus conversaciones con frases terminantes y monosílabos.

…

El vestido de novia de Hinata había sido diseñado especialmente para ella. Como hombre influyente, Hiashi había conseguido que todas las cosas de la boda estuvieran listas lo más pronto posible, sirvientes y miembros de la familia por igual se movilizaban todo el día para tener lista la boda.

El tiro de gracia fue el día que entregaron las invitaciones.

No hubo nadie en toda Konoha que no se sorprendiera al recibir la elegante misiva. ¿Hinata y Neji? ¿Comprometidos?

Al recibir la invitación, Naruto fue, tal vez, de los más sorprendidos. Muy a su pesar, le afectó. Días antes, el había decidido no pedirle matrimonio a su novia, pues se había quedado algo confundido con lo de Hinata. Pero ahora resultaba que ella estaba felizmente comprometida con nada menos que Neji, y que se casarían en solo un par de semanas.

¿Por qué preocuparse, entonces? Hizo bolita la invitación y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

Tomó el primer transporte que salió de Konoha a buscar a su novia, que vivía en una aldea cercana. Tenía después de todo, tiempo para ir y volver exacto el día de la ceremonia a felicitar a la pareja. Sonrió de forma irónica al pensar en esto. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso.

…

Una noche, un par de días después, Neji estaba en el patio, respirando un poco de aire fresco, recargado en un árbol. Del interior de la casa, surgió la silueta de Hinata, que poco a poco se acercó a él.

-Neji, yo…- como siempre, él permaneció callado- yo solo quería…agradecerte- Hinata se acercó aún más a él, y le dio un abrazo, pegando su cabeza al pecho de él, tanto que podía escuchar sus latidos- he pensado mucho y sé lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti…trataré de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ser dignamente tu esposa…

Neji la apartó de él. Su mirada estaba en el piso y su rostro lucía algo sombrío.- No debes hacer esto- dijo en voz baja, mientras una lagrima bajaba por los ojos de su prometida. Él contempló esta lágrima, y por primera vez sintió lo pesada que sería esa decisión sobre ellos el resto de sus vidas. Estaba de pie frente a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida, sin tener una idea clara de lo que debía sentir por ella, y ella seguramente estaba igual o más confundida que él. Pero él había aceptado esta situación. Volvió a mirar la lágrima, que estaba llegando a la altura de la barbilla de Hinata. La limpió con cuidado y ambos se sumergieron en un abrazo fuerte, que duró varios minutos, que los hizo pensar, que ambos lloraron, ella con lagrimas vivas y él con lagrimas que no podía sacar por tener que ser fuerte.

Era un momento de comprensión.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Neji se separo de ella y murmurando una disculpa se alejó de allí.

Hinata lo miró con resignación y tristeza.

Este no era, decididamente, un buen comienzo.

Continuará….

**Notas de la autora (no sé si alguien lea esto pero bueno):**

**Y…pues ya saben, yo sigo siendo NejiHina acérrima jiji, y estoy tratando de hacer que estos dos tórtolos comiencen a acercarse un poco…**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron Rr… creo que eso de que se casaría con Neji era algo predecible, pero ese no es el problema central, créanme que todavía falta.**

**Atte…**

**Yereri Ashra**


	3. Inexpresivo

**Esto es Hyugacest. Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia. Si no te gusta la pareja, no leas, bla bla bla.**

**Mejor, vayamos con el capitulo.**

**Embara…qué?**

**Inexpresivo**

-Buenos días hija- saludó Hiashi entrando lentamente a la habitación. Aunque Hinata lucía realmente hermosa con el vestido blanco, no había razones para sonreír ese día.

Ella jamás imaginó que un día tan especial pudiera verse empañado por una situación tan vergonzosa como la suya. No dejaba de recriminarse: ella había provocado todo, ella se había hecho a sí misma merecedora de una desgracia, ella había provocado todo y ahora más le valía no lamentarse. Lo que más lamentaba era haberse llevado con ella la vida de Neji, que nada tenía que ver en esto.

Neji, Neji. Sólo su nombre la hacía sentir culpabilidad.

Hiashi se acercó a ella y la vio reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que habían colocado en la pared. Le estaban ajustando el vestido. Ya estaba maquillada y peinada. El ramo de rosas blancas estaba en una mesa.

Aunque ambos trataron de sonreír ese vacío que había sentido Hinata antes estaba allí otra vez.

No era fácil enfrentarlo, para ninguno.

Hinata no debía llorar: se le correría el maquillaje. Nadie debía darse cuanta de lo mal que se sentía. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una mentira, una comedia en la que todos estaban tomando parte, aunque fuera involuntariamente. Ella sentía que todo se le venía encima poco a poco.

Ya nada iba a ser igual. Su vida como la conocía se había acabado por completo.

-Buenos días- contestó después de un momento.- Buenos días padre.

-Hoy es un gran día.

-Ya lo creo.

Hinata se vio reflejada en el espejo y una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Cuando su padre se dio la vuelta y se fue, su rostro cambio por completo.

Cuando el momento de salir llegó, tomó el ramo y caminó lentamente a la salida de la casa, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. La luz del sol le pegó de frente en cuanto puso un pie en la salida. Su padre la esperaba allí. Había muchos invitados, reunidos en el patio de la casa, adornado provisionalmente con flores blancas y azules, sillas elegantes y un hermoso altar blanco colocado al final de un pequeño pasillo entre las sillas.

Tomando el brazo de su padre, Hinata caminó entre los invitados, que ya estaban sentados y volteaban a verla.

Frente al altar, paciente y tranquilo, mirándola fijamente, estaba Neji.

La temblorosa mano de Hinata se sujetó a su brazo cuando llegaron frente al altar.

Los movimientos de ambos eran mecánicos, como si los hicieran de forma inconsciente. Hinata sostenía el ramo con fuerza. Sentía todas las miradas encima y la presencia de Neji parecía tener peso, de manera que poco a poco se sentía más nerviosa y falta de aire.

-Hinata Hyuga… ¿Aceptas a Neji como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que l muerte los separe?

-Acepto…

Su voz salió de su garganta en un intento de parecer fuerte. Por suerte para ella, había dominado bastante bien sus lágrimas y no estaba temblando ya.

Neji contestó a la misma pregunta, de la forma más fría que se pueda pensar. Por enésima vez en su vida, Hinata se preguntaba cómo hacía él para que esas cosas no le afectaran, o para que, al menos, pareciera que no lo hacían.

Neji hablaba como si tuviera todo pensado y asumido. Actuaba como si estuviera totalmente seguro de todo.

Al momento de poner los anillos, Neji tomo la mano de Hinata, firme, pero al mismo tiempo cuidadosamente. El anillo se deslizó suavemente en el dedo de Hinata. Ella, a su vez, tomó la mano de Neji y deslizó el anillo.

Al terminar esta acción ambos se quedaron un momento tomados de las manos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se miraron a los ojos. Neji apartó la mirada rápidamente y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, mientras Hinata, sonrojada, hacía lo mismo.

-Yo los declaro…marido y mujer. El novio puede besar a la novia.

Esta última oración le sonó como una sentencia de muerte. Ella no había pensado en esta parte.

Cuando voltearon a verse, ambos tardaron en reaccionar.

Mientras se tomaban de las manos de nuevo, los nervios de Hinata iban en aumento otra vez.

Cerró los ojos lentamente al notar que Neji se acercaba.

Sus labios entraron en contacto poco a poco, de forma suave, ante el asombro de todos los presentes, que, francamente, pensaban que el matrimonio no era por amor, precisamente.

Y estaba en lo cierto, no era que se amaran, pero debían al menos aparentar que lo hacían.

Y aunque el calor corporal de Neji ya la había relajado totalmente, Hinata mantenía sus labios completamente cerrados ante el beso.

Al separarse, caminaron entre la gente, sonriendo con esfuerzo. Según Hinata, lo peor ya había pasado.

…

Otra ala de la casa estaba dispuesta para la fiesta.

Hinata y Neji caminaban juntos, mientras los invitados se acomodaban en las mesas. Todos los felicitaban y les daban sus mejores deseos, mientras ellos agradecían y seguían caminando por el patio.

La fiesta tomaba forma poco a poco, se servía la comida y había linda música de fondo. Hiashi platicaba tranquilamente con la Tsunade, pero de un momento a otro ella pidió hablar de una forma más privada, y se apartaron sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Hinata se había separado de Neji, cuando fue llamada por una voz conocida.

-Hinata- Sakura se puso de pie frente a ella y la abrazó- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.

Sakura se aseguró de que nadie las escuchara y miró a los ojos a su amiga.

-Hinata… ¿es Neji? ¿Él es el padre de tu hijo?

Hinata sonrió suavemente y negó.

-Ojalá así fuera.

En ese momento una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que su respiración se cortara por unos segundos. ¿Neji? ¿Naruto? Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el amable rostro de Tenten, sonriéndole.

…

-Hey, Neji- la destemplada voz lo hizo levantar la mirada de su bebida. Con su mano izquierda en un bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la copa, se dio la vuelta sin muchos ánimos. Rock Lee le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo mareó por un buen rato con su animada platica. Ciertamente, él era el ultimo que se daría cuenta de su estado de ánimo, y qué mejor, para él estaba bien así.

Mientras trataba de ignorar a Lee, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su esposa. Costaba admitirlo, pero ahora existía ese lazo que los unía y ya no había nada que lo cambiara. Además, él había aceptado como si nada la responsabilidad, como si fuera algo muy fácil.

Disculpándose de Lee, Neji se abrió paso entre los invitados, llegando hacia Hinata, que ya se había quedado sola.

-¿Te importa si conversamos unos minutos?- Hinata aceptó la mano que Neji le ofrecía y caminó con él hasta llegar a unas sillas.

Una vez sentados, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Habría sido una escena bastante romántica de no ser por la verdadera situación.

Neji respiró profundo y pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar. Hinata lo miraba con atención, percibiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su rostro y de sus ojos, y de sus labios temblorosos que no se animaban a comenzar a hablar.

-¡Oigan! Ya tendrán tiempo de conversar después- gritó Ino desde una de las mesas- ¿Cuándo rayos comienza esta fiesta?

La música comenzó a tornarse más rítmica para comenzar el baile. Sakura jaló a Hinata para animarla a bailar, y aunque lo amenazaron de todas las maneras imaginables, nadie pudo convencer a Neji de hacer lo mismo.

En medio de la pista alguien tocó suavemente el hombro de Hinata.

Los azules ojos la miraron acompañados por la amplia sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿M e permite esta pieza, bella dama?

Naruto sujetó a Hinata sin esperar la respuesta, mientras esta se sonrojaba como nunca antes.

Tratando de reponerse de sus nervios, Hinata se relajó lo más que pudo y se recargó contra él, tratando que pasara rápido y olvidar todo por unos instantes.

-¿Y tu novia?- la pregunta era como un contraataque. Ella lo vio llegar solo, silencioso y discreto, en comparación con su forma de ser, explosiva y llamativa.

-La corté- dijo, con toda la naturalidad del mundo- comenzó a ponerse exigente porque según ella nunca nos vemos.- Guardó silencio un momento, pensando un poco- Además descubrí que me engañaba con un bueno para nada.

Esto impresionó tanto a Hinata que detuvo su baile bruscamente. –Lo lamento- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Naruto hizo un gesto, quitándole importancia al asunto, y Hinata siguió bailando con él hasta que terminó la canción.

Ahora estaba confundida.

Quién sabe, tal vez, si hubiera esperado un poco más, no hubieran tenido que montar todo este teatro. Si Naruto iba a dejar a su novia igual, hubiera sido más fácil que respondiera por su hijo.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. A partir de ese día todo eso quedaba atrás.

Fue casi un golpe comprender eso. De pronto sintió como todos se movían alrededor de ella, pero ella dejó de escuchar. Dejó de mirar, y todo pasó a sr parte de un realidad lejana que le costaba comprender.

…

_Hinata estaba un poco rara hace un momento_-pensaba Naruto, mientras tomaba asiento un momento- _hay algo extraño en todo esto… y no sé porque siento que yo tengo mucho que ver. Y voy a averiguar tarde o temprano de qué se trata._

…

Cuando finalmente cayó la noche, el patio se iluminó con una serie de lámparas blancas que le daban un aire misterioso.

Todos habían estado bailando sin parar, a excepción de los invitados de honor, los novios.

Neji se puso de pie. Cerca de él estaba la solitaria figura de su prima, apoyada en una pared. Se acercó a ella. Indeciso, le tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Hinata lo siguió.

En medio de la pista, él sujetó a Hinata de la cintura y ella se recargó en él. Moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, Neji estaba suficientemente cerca para hablar en su oído.

-Hinata-sama, debes saber que yo espero que todo esto salga bien. Tampoco es algo que yo hubiera elegido, pero- se aclaró la garganta un poco- era la única solución.

Hinata asintió suavemente. Otra vez esa voz, esa maldita voz. Inexpresiva, solitaria, como si no sintiera lo que estuviera diciendo o como si lo tuviera todo calculado desde antes. Era difícil creerle, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que no había otra cosa que esperar de él.

-Yo espero lo mismo, Neji. No sabes cuánto lo lamento…

-Lo sé- susurró Neji sin dejarla terminar. El silencio se apoderó de ellos, solo interrumpido por la suave música y un repentino aplauso que tuvo lugar cuando la canción terminó.

Era la última canción de grupo en vivo.

Neji dejó a Hinata y caminó hacia las mesas. Hinata se alejó también, para reunirse con sus amigas.

La fiesta había transcurrido sin percances y terminó en la madrugada.

Antes de que todos se fueran, los novios fueron a su nuevo hogar.

La casa en la que vivirían Neji y Hinata sería una bella casa de dos pisos, situada en un agradable lugar de la aldea. Era propiedad de Hiashi, y se las regaló con motivo de la boda.

Entraron lentamente. La casa ya estaba amueblada. En el piso de abajo estaban la sala, la cocina, un salón y un bello patio. En el patio estaba un dojo de entrenamiento.

En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, un amplio pasillo, dos baños y varios balcones.

Hinata le dio un vistazo a todo y por un momento imaginó su vida allí con una familia feliz.

Neji permanecía de pie junto a ella.

Sus maletas ya se encontraban en una habitación, que sería la que compartirían como matrimonio.

Neji esperó a que Hinata entrara primero. Ella caminó hasta pararse en el centro de la habitación.

Cuando sintió que él estaba detrás de ella, se volteó lentamente, respirando fuertemente, temblando.

La oscuridad reinaba a excepción de la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

-No espero nada de ti ahora- dijo él en voz baja- no temas. Jamás te haría daño.

Ella sonrió y le abrazó. Sabía muy bien que se refería, y sus palabras la tranquilizaron. Él salió de la habitación, sin decirle a donde iría.

Hinata se quitó el vestido y lo cambio por un pijama más o menos cómoda. Se acostó pensando que en algún momento Neji llegaría y haría lo mismo. Pero no ocurrió.

La habitación se sentía fría y vacía, el viento golpeaba la ventana y poco a poco llegó el amanecer, sin que ella pudiera cerrar sus ojos y dormir tranquilamente, como lo quería.

Cuando empezó a salir el sol, se levantó lentamente de la cama y bajó a la cocina de su nueva casa.

Las escaleras le parecieron largas y pesadas de bajar. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, ciertamente no se esperaba ver lo que vio.

Neji estaba recostado sobre la mesa, profundamente dormido.

En su mano derecha había una copa, y frente a él, una botella de sake, completamente vacía.

Hinata se sentó junto a él, observando sus suaves facciones. Parecía muy tranquilo mientras dormía. Acarició su cabello y cerró los ojos.

-De alguna manera te tenía que afectar- dijo en voz baja, y se dispuso esperar a que su esposo despertara.

**CONTIUARÁ…**

**Y ahora las disculpas: pensaba actualizar antes pero salí de vacaciones y no podía subir capítulos, porque no tenía muchas posibilidades de estar en internet, y estas últimas dos semanas he estado ocupadísima porque regresé a la escuela y me tienen hasta el cuello con cosas que hacer.**

**Bueno, pero yo siempre termino lo que empiezo y esta historia está incluida. Gracias a los que me han dejado sus Rr, y a los que han leído mi fic…porfa sean pacientes conmigo, prometo escribir mas (tan pronto como me vuelva a aclimatar a la escuela).**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer**

**Yereri Ashra**


	4. Deberíamos hablar

**Hola a todos! Mañana comienzo exámenes, pero me di tiempo para terminar este capítulo. Naruto no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

**Embara… ¿Qué?**

**Deberíamos hablar**

Una pequeña gota de nerviosismo asomó por el rostro de Hinata cuando Neji comenzó a dar muestras de despertar. Había pensado quedarse allí hasta que él despertara, pero no había pensado que hacer –o qué decirle- cuando lo hiciera.

Neji presionó sus ojos y luego los relajó, abriéndolos poco a poco y encontrándose con el rostro sonrosado y un poco ojeroso de Hinata. Se incorporó sobre la silla, nervioso. La botella y la copa no ayudaban a mejorar el ambiente.

-Buenos días,- dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

-Buenos días- contesto él, poniéndose de pie. Caminó rumbo a las escaleras y se perdió de la vista de Hinata, que lo observaba fijamente desde su lugar.

Ella se puso de pie y se puso a cocinar el desayuno. Segundos después escuchó que la regadera de su habitación se abría.

…

Neji sintió el agua fría cayéndose en el rostro, el cual restregó con sus manos tratando de despejar su cerebro de tantas emociones juntas. Daba gracias a su fortaleza de cuerpo y de mente, ya que debido a ella el alcohol no le afectaba tanto como a las personas promedio. Sólo quizás le provocaba un comportamiento un poco más serio y sombrío. Luego un poco de sueño y sin consecuencias al día siguiente.

Además, él nunca tomaba _tanto._

Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, buscando con la mirada la maleta donde estaba su ropa.

Se puso un pantalón y un suéter para estar en casa, no pensaba salir a ningún lado y de hecho no se suponía que lo hiciera, a menos que fuera acompañado por Hinata.

…

Cuando bajó de nuevo a la cocina, un aroma delicioso llegó hasta él. Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro, preparando café y terminando de colocar la mesa.

Neji sonrió por lo bajo, pero compuso su cara antes de entrar a la cocina.

Ella lo saludó de nuevo, mientras él ayudaba con los platos que faltaban y se sentaba. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer en un silencio incómodo, que solo se interrumpía por el sonido de los cubiertos. Al terminar ambos se pusieron de pie y limpiaron la cocina.

Entonces, una sola pregunta surgió de la cabeza de ambos.

¿Y ahora qué?

…

Un fuerte viento se había soltado sobre la aldea. Toda la gente se había quedado refugiada en sus casas hasta que pasara. El aire se llevaba los toldos de los comercios y hacía volar la ropa de los tendederos. Todo lo que no estaba asegurado al piso corría riesgo de perderse con el viento.

Hinata vio tras el vidrio de su ventana a las ultimas personas que corrían buscando donde refugiarse mientras pasaba.

El aire había puesto más frio el ambiente, pues el otoño se terminaba y comenzaba el invierno poco a poco. Por eso el repentino viento se le hizo extraño.

Además, éste se las había arreglado para tirar las hojas de los árboles que el otoño no se había terminado de llevar.

Hinata se puso sobre sus ropas un grueso suéter rosa, mientras seguía pensando.

No había mucho que hacer, la casa estaba limpia, acababan de desayunar y no había forma de salir, ni siquiera al jardín.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el pasillo. Tal vez unas plantas harían el ambiente más agradable. Pero ¿de dónde sacar plantas en otoño?

Se sintió un poco frustrada.

Al dar la vuelta para entrar a una habitación, se topó frente a frente con Neji. La impresión fue tal, que cayó de espaldas sobre el piso de madera antes de que ella o Neji pudieran reaccionar.

Neji la ayudó a ponerse de pie y revisó que no estuviera lastimada. Un momento incomodo volvió a surgir entre ellos, mientras permanecían de pie, uno delante del otro.

-Hinata sama, yo…- dijo Neji, rompiendo el hielo- he estado pensando y hay algo que quiero decirle.

-¿Sí? Dime- concedió ella, desviando la mirada.

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que tratemos de adaptarnos lo mejor posible a esto- empezó el, para sorpresa de Hinata, con una voz mucho más tranquila y menos severa de lo acostumbrado. Incluso se le oía con cierto temor. Claro, era la primera vez que el joven Neji afrontaba la situación de ser responsable de su propia familia- cuando nazca tu…el bebé, tiene que crecer en una familia lo más normal posible…¿Para eso nos casamos, no?

No, de hecho solo se habían casado para salvar apariencias y evitarle la vergüenza a su padre. Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, darle una verdadera familia a su bebé también era una buena razón, aunque ella no la hubiera pensado así.

-Sí…tienes razón, Neji.

-Entonces creo… creo que deberíamos empezar a llevarnos mejor. Tu y yo sabemos lo triste que es…crecer sin...- el costaba trabajo continuar. Hinata percibió como sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, casi nada, pero estaba nervioso. Ella sonrió y bajando la mirada, asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?-

No lo sabía. Se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando.

Afuera el aire poco a poco se calmaba y una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer.

Qué clima más loco, pensaba Hinata volteando hacia la ventana. Neji también volteó. Era como si el clima siguiera su estado de ánimo.

-Tal vez debamos empezar por…- dijo él finalmente- hablar. Conocernos mejor.

Ella volvió a asentir, pero ¿Qué había de ella que él no supiera ya? Se conocían desde que eran niños, ¿Cómo conocerse mejor?

-Hay cosas de mí que realmente no sabes- dijo él, como si supiera lo que ella pensaba en ese instante- y estoy seguro de que contigo es igual.

-¿Cosas como qué?- Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

Neji sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. Se sintió atrapado, no podía continuar.

Se inclinó sobre ella, y cerrando los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-Como que- dijo, sin alejarse de ella- como que pienso que eres muy hermosa…

Separándose se alejó y bajó las escaleras. Hinata se quedó de pie donde estaba. No, eso jamás lo hubiera sospechado de él.

…

_Estúpido, ¿Qué pensabas?...ella debe creer ahora que yo… no es que no sea cierto, pero…no quería…asustarla._

En eso, un sonido llamo la atención. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Hinata. Ella había quedado algo…bastante sorprendida por la repentina confesión de Neji, pero aún así no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a él de nuevo.

De pronto sintió una fuerte necesidad de saber más.

-Neji…dime la verdad, por favor… ¿Porqué aceptaste casarte conmigo? ¿Te obligó mi padre? Por favor…- los ojos de Hinata se veían cristalizados y un tanto llorosos. Neji se aclaró la garganta y vio de frente a Hinata, por unos segundos largos que se les hicieron horas.

-Yo decidí por mi cuenta- contestó el, dándose la vuelta- Me….conmovió que estuvieras dispuesta a casarte con un desconocido con tal de conservar a tu hijo, y traté de convencer a Hiashi de que no te obligara. Pero él estaba decidido y me dijo que si tanto me preocupaba, que entonces me casara yo contigo- Neji se detuvo y miró detenidamente a Hinata. Ella tenía la boca semi abierta, obviamente impresionada por esta segunda inesperada confesión.

-¿Y…ni siquiera lo pensaste?-preguntó ella al salir de su estado de asombro. Neji parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza- Fue muy repentino y yo supe que tenía que responder en ese instante. No podía pensar, tenía que hacer algo en ese momento.

-¿Y no te importa?- insistió ella, tomándolo de los brazos y zarandeándolo débilmente, más desahogándose ella- ¿Tener que hacerte cargo que un niño que no es tuyo, dejar tu vida como era antes para arreglar una tontería que hice yo? ¿Por qué Neji?-

Neji tomó a Hinata de los brazos y la detuvo así, inmovilizada por unos instantes.

-¿Tanto es tu sentimiento de culpa?- preguntó al verla más tranquila- A mi no me importa nada de eso. ¿Mis razones? ¿A quién le importan? Sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto hacer.

Dicho esto, la soltó lentamente y se fue. Había parado de llover y era de noche.

-a mi si me importan tus razones, Neji – murmuró Hinata a la nada, cuando Neji ya se había ido- No sabes cuánto.

…

Neji caminó por la calle algún rato. Pasó desapercibido por la gente. Quería cenar algo pero no estaba de ánimos para entrar a un restaurante, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar al rio.

El agua estaba tranquila como pocas veces el la había visto, y la tierra aún estaba húmeda después de la lluvia. Los árboles, como había percibido Hinata esa misma tarde, habían perdido el resto de sus hojas debido al viento, lo cual le daba al lugar un aspecto triste, casi muerto.

Daba algo de miedo estar allí.

A Neji no le importó mucho. Se sentó sobre una roca, mientras que recogía un puñado de piedritas, redondas y suaves. Tomo una con la mano derecha, tomó impulso y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

Observó como llegaba a varios metros de él y luego se hundía en el agua. Lo mismo hizo con dos, tres, cinco piedras mas, mientras seguía con la mirada fija al frente, observando que tan lejos llegaban y tomando más fuerza para tratar de que llegaran más lejos.

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba convencerse a sí mismo de el verdadero porqué de lo que había hecho.

¿De verdad lo había hecho por Hinata y su hijo….o lo había hecho por él? Porque en cierto modo, con esto podía vanagloriarse de algo que nadie había tomado en cuenta: había ganado cierta liberación de parte de su odioso clan. No más ser poco menos que un esclavo. Aún debía cuidar a Hinata, pero como su esposo, no como un ser inferior. Eso ya era una gran diferencia.

Neji sonrió ligeramente; él sabía que esto no era del todo cierto. Él no era así, sin importar cuánto odio tuviera aún acumulado.

La verdad es que en sus decisiones había otro sentimiento involucrado que no podía identificar.

Surgió desde el día que empezó a preocuparse más por ella.

Creció cuando la vio llegar tarde, sola y triste, preguntando por él a uno de los sirvientes. Se incrementó en el momento en que supo lo del embarazo y sintió que un golpe le sacaba todo el aire del estomago, pero se calmó y siguió fingiendo neutralidad. Maduró perfectamente cuando la escuchó decir que haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, y se disparó por completo el día en que la besó.

En el fondo, él pensaba que todo eso era en vano: ella en el fondo no hubiera querido casarse con él y él jamás la haría tan feliz como quisiera.

-No estoy enamorado de ella….- trato de convencerse mientras lanzaba con furia el resto de las piedras que tenía en su mano, que cayeron desordenadamente al agua- Ni lo estaré porque simplemente no puedo hacerla feliz y ella jamás intentara hacerme feliz a mí…

Lo decía como si tratara de convencer a alguien ajeno a su persona, alguien que lo estaba juzgando desde algún lugar desconocido en su mente. Finalmente se volvió a sentar en la roca, respirando profundamente. Hora de pensar otra vez con la cabeza fría.

Un crujir de ramas se escuchó detrás de él, haciéndolo voltear hacia los arboles que había atrás. Tímidamente, ella se acercó y tomo asiento junto a él.

-Es hermoso este lugar…- Neji no contestó: solo se encogió un poco, con su mirada fija al frente- …creo que si de verdad quieres que saquemos esto adelante…podríamos empezar porque no me dejes sola cuando tratamos de hablar.

-Lo lamento- dijo él, inclinando su cabeza- No supe que más hacer.

-Yo pienso que eres muy guapo…- dijo ella repentinamente, haciendo que Neji diera un respingo y volteara a verla…- Hace un rato dijiste que yo te parezco hermosa…entonces me animé a decírtelo… de otra forma, yo jamás hubiera tenido valor para decirlo.

Neji la observó, asombrado. ¿Podía ser ese, entonces, el sistema? Confianza, esa era una palabra clave. Si Hinata confiaba en él, y viceversa, las cosas seguro irían mejor.

Neji sonrió y asintió- Muchas gracias, Hinata. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Creo que ahora podemos seguir con nuestra plática de esta tarde, ¿no crees?-

Ella asintió débilmente. Cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Me siento culpable por haberte atado de esta manera. Este niño no es tu hijo, y me pregunto cómo haré para no pensar en eso cuando lo tengamos que criar, cuando crezca y tengamos que hacerle creer que desde el principio hemos sido una pareja feliz que lo trajo al mundo con amor y…- Hinata se detuvo. Cada vez había acelerado más su ritmo al hablar, de modo que necesitó tomar aire y calmarse para continuar- tengo mucho miedo. La idea de criarlo sola era igual de atemorizante, pero la culpabilidad es insoportable.

Neji la tomó lentamente en brazos, tratando de confortarla un poco.

-Y yo también me he preguntado cómo haré para ser un padre…para protegerte y protegerlo a él…como mirarlo a los ojos para darle un consejo, o como hacerlo sentir mejor cuando algo esté mal… cómo enseñarle, como hablarle….estoy consciente de que será difícil, pero…

Neji se quedó un rato callado, mirando hacia el cielo.

Hinata lo observaba desde su posición, pegada a él y rodeada por sus tibios brazos, hasta que se animó a preguntar:

-Pero… ¿Qué, Neji?

-Pero…si tuviera que hacer todo eso por alguien….supongo que lo haría por ti.

Hinata se sonrojó tanto que sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco. Sonrió con tranquilidad, sabiendo que él hablaba en serio.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que poco a poco el ambiente incómodo que siempre había entre ellos desapareció.

Volvieron a casa unos minutos después.

Como acuerdo, cada uno durmió de un lado de la cama, mientras se acostumbraban a tener que compartir la habitación. Claro que había otros cuartos en la casa, pero ellos eran un matrimonio ahora, y tenían que ser lo más normal posible como pareja.

Antes de dormir, Neji le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien…no temas.

Hinata se acostó, y Neji hizo lo mismo, quedando separados por una pila de almohadas.

Sintiendo la presencia del cuerpo de Neji al lado de ella, Hinata se fue quedando dormida.

Lo único que le dejó una sensación de tristeza, fue lo que había escuchado decir a Neji, sin que él la viera.

_Jamás podre hacerlo feliz….-_sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Jeje saludos a todos… Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que les esté gustando mi fic. Bueno, como habrán notado, este capítulo solo está centrado en el primer día de casados y en resolver algunas dudas…quise darle a este primer día algo de importancia, para aclarar algunas cosas, aunque aún faltan varios asuntos por resolver, como se habrán dado cuenta. Bueno, como ya dije, mañana empiezo exámenes, o sea que si creí que las cosas estaban pesadas, aun me falta mucho por superar.**

**Nos leemos pronto (espero) XD**

**Yereri Ashra**


	5. La visita

**Saludos!!! Aquí tienen el 5to capitulo. Ni Naruto, ni Neji, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia.**

**Embara…qué?**

**La visita**

Hinata se inclinó para recibir a su padre, que se abría paso dentro de la casa gracias a su imponente presencia y a su mirada insistente sobre ella y Neji.

Un mes. Había pasado un mes desde el día de la boda y Hiashi hacía su primera visita oficial a la casa de su hija. Sus intenciones eran simples: seguir dándole indicaciones respecto a la manera en que debía de manejar su embarazo frente a la gente. Era un día nublado y posiblemente llovería. Hinata había conseguido unos cuantos adornos para el interior de su casa, y el jardín y el estanque estaban bien cuidados, y en el ambiente se percibía un aroma acanelado y suave. Hiashi debía admitirlo, la pequeña casa de su hija era mucho más acogedora que la fría mansión en la que vivía. Hasta el piso de madera bajo sus pies se sentía más agradable.

Antes de que Hiashi tomara asiento, Neji se disculpó, pues debía salir rápidamente.

-Han solicitado la ayuda de todos los que podamos ir- explicó- una pequeña aldea cercana se está inundando y necesitan ayuda.

Antes de que Hiashi o Hinata pudieran decir algo, él salió de la casa y se alejó rápidamente.

Hinata hizo un gesto de aceptación. Ya estaba acostumbrada al modo de vida de Neji. Tan entregado siempre a su deber, que a veces se olvidaba de sí mismo, y por consiguiente, también de ella.

Sin embargo, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos para poner atención a su padre, que la miraba fijamente, como si esperara a que terminara de hablar consigo misma.

Luego de servirle una taza de té, Hinata se sentó con él, esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Cómo han estado?- fue la simple y cotidiana pregunta que salió de sus labios cuando hubo bebido un pequeño sorbo de té. La cuestión era tan sencilla que Hinata estuvo a punto de creer que era una broma, pero al ver el rostro de seriedad de su padre cambió completamente de opinión. Se aclaró la garganta un poco y pensó lo que debía contestar.

-Pues…bien…hemos estado bien- a preguntas sencillas, respuestas simples.

El viento entró suave por una ventana abierta, haciendo todavía más evidente el bache comunicativo surgido entre padre e hija. Hinata Jugaba nerviosamente con su taza de té, mientras Hiashi miraba hacia todos lados, disfrutando de la sensación de "hogar" que aspiraba el lugar completo.

-¿Cómo vas con Neji?

Hinata sintió como una sonrisa poco a poco trataba de aflorar en sus labios, pero la suprimió por completo y levantó la mirada hacia su padre.

-Todo está bien, el es muy respetuoso y atento conmigo.

Hiashi miró ahora hacia la ventana. Inspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, mientras Hinata lo observaba fijamente.

-Bien, hija, iré al grano. Tienes dos meses de embarazo, así que creo que ya es hora de que lo demos a conocer. Lo más natural seria que les dijeras primero a tus amigas, así la noticia se esparcirá de forma natural, y todos como si nada- Hiashi miró hacia el piso y levanto su vista de nuevo- sería el último paso para garantizar que tu honor y el de la familia no se vean manchados por tu estupidez.

Hinata frunció el ceño, pues su padre no podía verla en esos momentos. Pues por más acostumbrada que ella estuviera, los insultos se le hacían cada vez más insoportables. Aún perturbada, asintió.

-Pero… ten en cuenta que hay que cubrir todas las posibilidades. Dile a Sakura- Hiashi pensó un momento, rascándose la barbilla, y continuó- dile que haga una prueba de embarazo falsa donde diga que tienes solo un mes. Y que elimine toda copia de la primera prueba que te hizo.

Hinata asintió una vez más.

El resto de la plática con su padre fue solo hablar de trivialidades, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y él se tuvo que retirar.

Un par de horas después, Neji regresó para cenar.

….

Al día siguiente, Hinata salió de casa temprano. Neji se había ido temprano también pues todavía tenían cosas que hacer en aquella aldea, y probablemente no volvería sino hasta en la noche.

Lo primero que hizo Hinata, pues, fue ir a hablar con Sakura, con el pretexto de su primera revisión.

-Hola, Hinata, no sabes qué gusto me da verte- dijo ella animadamente- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias, acabo de desayunar.- Hinata busco una forma de comenzar a explicar a Sakura lo que venía a pedirle. Finalmente, decidió que la mejor forma era aclarar sus intenciones, y pedir una disculpa anticipada.

-Sakura, verás….discúlpame por las molestias que te puedo provocar pero… debes saber que necesito que no se sepa que ya estaba embarazada antes de casarme… necesito que hagas una prueba falsa de mi embarazo, donde diga que apenas tengo un mes.

-¿C-cómo?- esto tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, pues ella nunca pensó que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos.

-Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que me ayudes a cubrir hasta el último detalle, y reitero lo que te dije la primera vez, si tienes una copia de la primera prueba, rómpela, quémala, desaparécela, que no quede ni un rastro, por favor- agregó, mirándola con súplica- no te lo pido como paciente, te lo pido como amiga.

Sin embargo Sakura frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-No comprendo por qué quieres hacer esto. Es como si sintieras vergüenza de tu propio hijo, Hinata, ¿Te das cuenta? Te estás metiendo en demasiados problemas y no creo que valga la pena. Además, lo que me pides implica comprometer mi ética profesional y eso nunca lo haría.

-Pero, Sakura, es importante, tú no entiendes…si lo quieres, te pagaré más, pero por favor hazlo.

-No….definitivamente no, lo siento.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Tienes razón, no lo comprendo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos. Cualquiera de las dos pudo haber bajado la mirada en cualquier instante, pero ninguna lo hizo, en ningún momento. Sakura supo por esto, que Hinata estaba determinada.

-Mejor pasemos a tu revisión- dijo finalmente- tú ganas, lo pensaré, si tanto lo necesitas. Lo que no puedo hacer es destruir el original, lo necesito en mis archivos por si se presenta alguna complicación. Sólo puedo prometerte que lo guardaré muy bien- Hinata asintió, mientras Sakura la hacía sentarse en una camilla para revisarla.

…

-Pues al parecer todo va muy bien. Sólo te recomendaría que tomaras muchos líquidos y que comas mucha verdura y cereales. No te desveles y no aceptes misiones que impliquen mucho riesgo. A partir de los seis meses lo mejor será que reposes, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.

-¿Harás lo que te pedí?

-Sí, puedes venir a recoger la prueba en dos días. Tardará por todos los datos que debo cambiarle, pero no será difícil. La ventaja es que como es tu primer hijo no se nota tanto, ni siquiera se te ve el vientre todavía, estas justo como hace dos meses.

Hinata sonrió, pues era exactamente lo que esperaba. Era toda una suerte, además, que Sakura hubiera aceptado ayudarla. Como había dicho antes, ella realmente no sabía todo lo que significaba en realidad para ella.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo, acercando su mano a la de Sakura- esto es muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé, de otra forma jamás hubiera aceptado hacerlo.

Hinata pensó unos segundos, durante los cuales Sakura la observó atentamente. Definitivamente, aunque los cambios corporales todavía no se notaban, en su rostro había algo diferente, un aire…distinto. Tal vez era el hecho de haber tenido que madurar a la fuerza, o su forma de haber aceptado la maternidad de forma tan sencilla. Su rostro irradiaba una calidez y una serenidad increíbles, unidos a la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos y la sonrisa enigmática como la de Mona Lisa.

-¡Ya sé!- Gritó de repente, haciendo que Sakura se fuera hacia atrás- te invito a cenar a mi casa, también invitaré a Tenten, Ino y Temari. Ahí podré contarles a todas que estoy embarazada.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Porqué harás eso?- preguntó, sonriendo.

-Bueno…papá cree que la mejor forma de hacérselos saber es de una forma natural, como si nada.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y cuándo será eso?

-Esta misma noche, lo más pronto posible.

Sakura asintió, pensando en lo difícil que debía ser todo esto para Hinata. Luego de despedirse, le dijo que iría a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena-

-Te veo a las 8. No llegues tarde, Sakura chan.

-No te preocupes, Hinata.- Sakura se quedó recargada en la puerta, viéndola alejarse. Suspiró profundamente y entró a su oficina a empezar el proceso de falsificación. Siempre que fuera por Hinata, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-

_¿Qué rayos hacía Hinata en el consultorio con Sakura? Ya sé que son amigas, pero las amigas se ven en cafés y en centros comerciales y fiestas, no en el trabajo de una de ellas… _los dos curiosos ojos azules siguieron a Hinata, escondidos entre las ramas de un árbol, hasta que ella salió de su vista. Naruto, intrigado, bajó del árbol y decidió entrar a hablar con Sakura….no, finalmente decidió que eso no era buena idea.

Desde la boda de Hinata y Neji, Naruto se había quedado con las dudas acerca de la realidad tras esa sospechosa e inesperada unión.

¿Porqué ellos dos harían con su vida algo tan extraño? ¿Unirse en matrimonio las dos personas más incompatibles de Konoha, que además son primos? Eso simplemente no era normal. Y aquella vez que había hablado con Hinata, antes de la boda…ella quería algo más en esos momentos, así lo sintió él, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle lo que realmente pasaba.

Él sabía que Hinata había estado enamorada de él, pero ¿Tanto había durado ese amor?

No era que él no la quisiera, era que simplemente no se quería quedar atado. La vida le guardaba muchas sorpresas siempre, y atarse sentimentalmente a alguien implicaba responsabilidad, entrega. Dolor.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a eso. No podía ofrecerle a una mujer estabilidad, formar una familia cuando estás en peligro de muerte cada tres minutos no es cosa fácil.

Aunque si Neji se daba el lujo de hacerlo, ¿Porqué no él?

_Demonios, ahora me estoy comparando con Neji…Hinata ya está casada con él y…aunque decidiera hablar con ella ya es tarde… ¿Pero de qué quiero hablar con ella? ¿Si me ama todavía? ¿Si se casó con Neji por algo que no tiene nada que ver con el amor? ¡Eso a mí ya no debe de importarme!_

Molesto, Naruto pateó una roca que se interpuso en su camino y guardo las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Qué lo llevaba a querer saber todo eso? ¿Qué extraña fuerza lo hacía espiar a Hinata cada vez que salía de su casa, y observar a Neji a lo lejos, como si eso le fuera a dar respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran?

Cerró los ojos y caminó dejando que sus pies lo guiaran a través de la aldea. Cuando vio a Hinata a lo lejos, comprando verduras en un pequeño puesto, se limitó a observarla. Ella se alejó rumbo a su casa y él se quedó de pie.

El viento estaba tan frío, que Naruto decidió que era momento de volver a casa.

…

Hinata, al sentir esa fuerte y repentina oleada de aire frio, trató de correr para llegar pronto a casa, pero las bolsas que raía eran un poco pesadas y ya se estaba cansando. Sus brazos comenzaban a entumecerse, cuando sintió que alguien la liberaba del exagerado suplicio que le estaba causando cargar esas inocentes bolsas de víveres.

Unos segundos después, un ligero suéter, muy grande para ella, se deposito sobre sus hombros, y ella volteó para ver a Neji, que la tomo de un brazo y la llevó rápidamente a la casa.

-No deberías salir sin abrigo con este clima- sentenció él, un tanto molesto- todo lo que hagas va a afectar a el niño…

-No tienes que decirlo así…- replicó ella, algo decepcionada de descubrir de nuevo al Neji serio y un tanto amargado de siempre- además, ésta mañana no hacía tanto frio.

-Como sea, ya sabes que tienes que cuidarte y el clima está tan extraño que cualquier precaución es necesaria.

Hinata asintió. Sin embargo se le hizo muy extraño que de repente Neji volviera a comportarse tan amargo, después de que los primeros días había sido tan amable con ella. Neji, consciente de esto, supo que debía dar una explicación.

-Ayer que Hiashi sama vino a "visitarnos"…bueno, él me había pedido con anticipación que los dejara solos, y bueno, fue lo que hice. Luego me pidió que fuera hoy a verlo, pero también solo.

-¿Te dijo algo que no me dijera a mi?

-En realidad no… él piensa que tú te rebelas cuando estoy cerca, porque crees que yo te defenderé de él…o bueno, eso es lo que tu padre piensa.

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Bueno…hablar con Hiashi sama no es algo que me ponga muy contento.

Neji estaba francamente harto de él, pero claro que no se lo diría así a Hinata. Eso solo sería darle otra razón para que se sintiera culpable, como si ella no viviera ya con un sentimiento de culpa permanente.

-Eso no es excusa para hablarte mal, y lo sé, pero me estoy esforzando.

Una vez más, Neji no pudo evitar que su voz fuera fría como un hielo y que sus ojos no dejaran traspasar otra emoción que la indiferencia.

Hinata lo miro tristemente y entro a la cocina.

-Invité a cenar a Sakura y a las demás…para darles la noticia.

-Entonces creo que yo cenaré en otro lado…lo último que quiero es tener que soportar a esas chicas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Hace mucho frio para que cenes fuera…

-Yo estaré bien, la que me preocupa eres tú. Pero mientras estés con tus amigas supongo que todo irá bien.

Dicho esto, Neji se dispuso a ayudarla a cocinar. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se puso un suéter y se marchó.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo ni de sentarse cuando alguien toco a su puerta. Rápidamente acomodó su elegante kimono y se miro en un espejo.

Abrió la puerta y entraron rápidamente sus amigas, felices, curioseando la casa y saludándola de prisa, pero con muchos ánimos.

-¡Qué frio comenzó a hacer esta tarde!- comento Tenten- estaba entrenando y de repente se me entumecieron los dedos, no me podía mover-

-Sí, te entiendo- agregó Temari- yo me acababa de bañar, y de pronto comenzó a hacer frio. Mi cabello estaba aun húmedo, y creo que ya me estoy enfermando.

-Yo acababa de despedir a Hinata-dijo Sakura, aceptando una taza de té que le ofrecía Hinata-y estaba tan fuerte que decidí irme a casa de inmediato.

-lamento las molestias que pude haber causado- dijo Hinata, luego de haber servido el té a todas- pero me alegro que hayan podido venir, a pesar del frio.

-No es molestia- aclaró Ino, cerrándole un ojo- además, no podíamos perdernos esta ocasión- agregó, mirándola maliciosamente.

-¿Ocasión….?

-Por supuesto… de que nos cuentes como va todo con Neji-Tenten dejó la taza en la mesa y le sonrió- han sido demasiado herméticos estos días pero ya es hora de enterarnos…

-Qué ¿Qué quieren saber?- Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que salirle natural, o todo se echaba a perder.

Luego de un par de preguntas intrascendentes, Ino comenzó con las incomodidades.

-Y… ¿Qué tal besa…?

Los colores se le subieron a Hinata al rostro. Al notarlo, sus amigas soltaron risitas cómplices y la observaron atentamente. Eran, básicamente, un montón de adolescentes alborotadas hablando del novio de una de ellas, con la excepción claro de que Neji no era novio de Hinata, sino su esposo.

Hinata pensó nerviosamente la pregunta. Ella y Neji solo se habían besado el día de la boda, y aunque su cabeza en esos momentos había estado tan saturada, no había podido evitar pensar en lo bien que besaba Neji…sus suaves y cálidos labios, su respeto al acercarse a ella y la sensación de protección que había sentido no se comparaban con nada que ella hubiera experimentado antes. Ni siquiera una noche de pasión loca y estúpida con Naruto. Nerviosa, al darse cuenta de que en su mente Naruto perdía puntos ante Neji, volvió a experimentar un drástico cambio de color, para pasar de rojo a un rojo intenso, casi amoratado.

-Hinata….Hinata, llevas cinco minutos así, ¿qué te pasa?- asustada, Sakura le puso una mano en la frente.

-AH…yo estoy bien…solo que no me esperaba la pregunta….

-Bueno, ¿vas a contestar o no?

-Él…besa muy bien- aseguró aun nerviosa-me causa escalofríos solo recordarlo.

Esta respuesta, lejos de dejarlas satisfechas, aumentó mucho más su curiosidad.

-¡Kyaaa!! ¡¡Cuéntanos más!!

-Sí, Hinata… ¿es cariñoso contigo?

-Bueno…- Hinata vagó en sus pensamientos otro rato. Neji había sido lindo con ella cuando le aseguró que pensaba que era hermosa. Y también cuando le había dicho que para él estaba bien casarse con ella por ayudarla, sólo por tratarse de ella.

Sí, Neji había sido cariñoso por breves, pero valiosos momentos para ella.

-él es cariñoso conmigo, pero tiene una forma muy…- pensó unos instantes- peculiar de hacerlo.

No podía decir que la trataba como una reina, pero le daba su lugar y siempre la ayudaba cuando era necesario. Al notar a Hinata tan pensativa, Sakura pensó que ya era momento de pasar a lo que realmente las había llevado ahí.

-Hinata- dijo en voz baja, mirándola sonriente- creo que es hora de que les digas…

-¿Qué nos diga qué?- repentinamente todas vieron a Hinata, intrigadas. Ella sonrió de forma tierna y bajó la mirada.

-La razón por la que las invite es porque quiero contarles que…- Hinata llevó lentamente sus manos a su vientre. Aun no se le notaba casi nada, pero ella podía sentirlo y esa sensación la acompañaba las 24 horas del día. De un momento a otro las demás notaron su expresión serena, su bella sonrisa y su radiante belleza tranquila reflejada en toda ella. La certeza fue tan grande en sus mentes, que solo faltaba la confirmación de parte de Hinata.

-Quería contarles que estoy embarazada.

Un grito generalizado sacudió la casa cuando las 4 chicas abrazaron a Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-¡Qué maravilloso!- Tenten se separó del grupo y miro a Hinata a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia- con razón te ves tan linda…

-¿Cuánto tienes?- preguntó Ino, haciendo que Hinata volteara a ver a Sakura, como preocupada. Sakura asintió y Hinata miró a Ino para contestar.

-Tengo un mes-

-Mmm es exactamente el tiempo que tienes de casada con Neji- sonrió Ino- al parecer no perdieron el tiempo…

Todas rieron al mismo tiempo mientras Hinata se sonrojaba mucho más.

-Bueno, pero volvamos al tema del bebé- agregó Sakura, luego de tomar un poco mas de té- hay que ayudar a Hinata a elegir cosas para cuando nazca…

-Sí....- agregó Temari- ropa, juguetes, una cuna, biberones…

-Una pañalera, comida especial, libros de cuentos, sábanas y almohadas para la cuna…

Hinata comenzaba a marearse de solo escuchar a sus amigas hablar. Tal vez decirles sólo le acarrearía problemas…más que nada con sus nervios.

-Oh, Hinata esto es tan especial… ¿Estas emocionada?- preguntó Ino, abrazándola.

-Por supuesto que si…al principio no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero ahora sé que quiero tener e mi hijo cuanto antes entre mis brazos…

….

A pesar de que la noche era tan oscura, el aire era tan frio y se sentía tan solitario, vagar por las calles sin un destino fijo era más tranquilizador de lo que él hubiera esperado. Hubiera entrado en el primer restaurante que se le cruzara por el camino, pero siempre había alguien conocido que seguro comenzaría a hacerle preguntas sobre él y Hinata, como había ocurrido las últimas 4 semanas.

Finalmente, el colorido y cálido puesto de ramen le pareció buena opción. No había nadie que él conociera y el servicio era rápido.

-Buenas noches- saludó, sentándose. Luego de que tomaran su orden, se apoyo en la mesa. Era un poco extraño verlo así, con pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra negra en lugar de su ropa normal de entrenamiento, aunque debido al frío era algo comprensible.

-Hola Neji.

La cabeza de Neji empezó a funcionar a mil por hora al oír aquella voz que, aunque no le era odiosa, resultaba desagradable en ese momento.

-Hola, Naruto- ciertamente no tenía nada en contra de él. Trató de ignorarlo pero Naruto se sentó a su lado y pidió de cenar, así que Neji supo que serian compañeros de banca por un buen rato.

-Hace frio, ¿Eh?

-Sí, bastante.

Naruto, a pesar de estar consciente del hecho de que hacer hablar a Neji era muy difícil, estaba haciendo un intento por saber más. Pero luego de contestar a su comentario, Neji permaneció en silencio un buen rato.

Les sirvieron sus platos y comenzaron a comer, Naruto, ruidosamente, disfrutando de su adorado ramen, y Neji, silencioso, como si reflexionara mientras comÍa.

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto continuó.

-Y… ¿Cómo está Hinata?

-Ella está muy bien.

Eso, claramente, no los llevaría a ningún lado.

-Es que esta mañana la vi con Sakura y pensé que tal vez se había sentido mal. Lo que me pareció extraño es que no estuvieras con ella.

-Ella fue con Sakura por algo personal, no por que estuviera enferma.

Una vez más, Neji guardó silencio por un buen rato mientras Naruto trataba de adivinar qué hacer para sacarle más información.

-Hinata es una chica muy linda…eres afortunado.

-¿Tú crees?

Naruto sonrió. Había descubierto el punto débil en la armadura de Neji.

-Sí….lo raro fue que se casaran tan rápido…ya sabes, todos estábamos sorprendidos con la noticia, fue prácticamente de un día para otro….

-Sí, lo sé…

-Y ella se veía un poco triste… y se portó diferente conmigo cuando traté de hablar con ella… ¿A qué crees que se deba?  
Neji se llevó a la boca un último bocado. Naruto comprendió entonces que se había equivocado de estrategia, pues Neji sonrió y mirándolo de forma superior se puso de pie.

-Todo se sabrá a su tiempo, Naruto.

Neji pagó su cuenta y se fue de allí.

_Rayos, todo iba muy bien…pero ¿Qué fue lo que dije? _Naruto suspiró, con resignación. Nada iba a ser tan fácil como él creía.

Neji caminaba de vuelta a su casa pensando en la molesta intromisión de Naruto, que sin embargo lo había hecho pensar. _Así que ella se portó diferente con Naruto ese día, ¿No? Bien, porque cuando encuentre al maldito que arruinó la vida de Hinata, acabaré con él con mis propias manos. Y desde hoy, Naruto es mi primer sospechoso._

…

-Buenas noches, Neji- saludó Hinata al abrirle la puerta- ¿No te dio frío?

-No, estoy bien… ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas?

-Muy bien…yo…me divertí.

-Creo que eso es todo…- Neji tenía razón. Era todo, ya no sería un secreto lo del embarazo de Hinata. Un problema menos.

-Neji…me preocupa...el niño puede que no se parezca a nosotros…

-Bueno...- Neji pensaba un poco mientras observaba a Hinata- lo más probable es que tenga el byakugan como nosotros, pero…- Neji sonrió aparentando tranquilidad- a menos que tenga el pelo rubio no creo que haya tanto problema, ¿O sí?

Hinata enrojeció y asintió en silencio. Neji la observó. Su repentino cambio de color, el temblor en sus manos, el ensombrecimiento de su mirada…

Podía deberse a que, en efecto, Naruto era el padre de su hijo (pues era el único rubio de la aldea)…o simplemente que ella seguía enamorada de él.

Aún no podía afirmar nada, pero… ¿Por qué no preguntarle a Hinata directamente? Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo, desistió. La pregunta sería demasiado agresiva para el momento y no quería arruinar el poco avance de comunicación que había tenido con ella.

-Lo siento…creo que no debí…

-No te preocupes, Neji, yo…solo estoy un poco preocupada, eso es todo.

-Hinata…si tienes algo que decirme, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Hinata miro a Neji fugazmente y negó. Sabía que podía confiar en él…-debía hacerlo- pero por alguna razón, en esos momentos no podía.

…

La columna de almohadas que los separaba al dormir había sido quitada hacia un par de semanas, y al irse a acostar esa noche, Hinata observó como siempre, la silueta de Neji, a su lado, en la oscuridad.

Neji, por su parte, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Naruto ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Casualmente, Hinata había cortado toda comunicación con el desde las primeras semanas, mientras que con los demás todo seguía igual. ¿No era esto extraño? Además, él estaba consciente del amor que ella le profesaba al rubio, desde que eran niños. ¿Y si era él? ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Primero pensó en Hinata. No quería hacer nada para dañarla, y si eso significaba dejar a Naruto en paz… bueno, ya encontraría la manera de arreglarlo, pues las cosas, según su punto de vista, no podían quedarse así. Ellos pasando por tan dura prueba, y Naruto campante y quitado de la pena, como si nada. Definitivamente no era justo.

Neji volteó a ver a Hinata.

Estaba más pálida de lo normal. Se acercó a ella, y la tocó. Estaba fría, como un cadáver, y se le estaban formando unas enormes ojeras. Asustado, Neji la despertó, y ella, con los ojos semi cerrados, sólo lograba murmurar que tenía mucho frío.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No lo sé…Neji…tengo frío…

Neji se levantó y buscó rápidamente algo para calmarla. Encontró unas pastillas, y al leer el instructivo creyó que podrían servirle. Hizo que las tomara y le dio agua.

Hinata seguía con los ojos semi cerrados, temblando repetidamente, asustándolo cada vez más. En efecto, hacía frio, pero no era para que ella se pusiera así. Neji se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, frotándole los brazos con sus manos, tratando de darle calor. Hinata poco a poco dejó de temblar, pero ahora tenía una fiebre muy alta. Después de tomar otra medicina, se quedó dormida. Neji la sujetó, de manera que ella quedó recostada encima de él, rodeada por sus brazos que trataban de darle calor.

Al cabo de un rato, todo estaba normal en ella.

Neji suspiró, tranquilizándose. Observó su hermoso rostro, y lo llenó una enorme tentación de besarla de nuevo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Finalmente, pensó, no volvería a acercarse a ella así, a menos que fuera con su consentimiento, pues no quería ser él quien la lastimara esta vez.

Tal vez, a final de cuentas, sería él quien saliera lastimado si lo intentaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Gracias por sus Reviews y su paciencia, jeje. Bueno, pues hasta ahora parece que Naruto avanza en sus investigaciones, lástima que Neji ya le lleve delantera. Pobre Hinata, siempre la hago sufrir XD pero por suerte Neji siempre está allí cuando lo necesita (mi héroe *-*)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y que me tengan paciencia para cuando pueda publicar el siguiente… deséenme suerte con la escuela XD porque es la que define mi tiempo para todo…**

**Reviews???**

…**Yereri Ashra…**


	6. ¿Es él?

**Hola a todos!!! Esto es, ha sido, y será por siempre, NejiHina. Los personajes, los nombres usados en la historia y demás cosas no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fic. **

**¡Antes de que se me olvide! Sé que es un poco tarde pero hay algunas canciones que recomiendo para leer este fic, "****Carry you home" y "You are beautiful", de James Blunt, y "She will be loved" y "This love" de Maroon 5. Sé que no tienen mucho que ver, pero cuando las oigo inevitablemente me inspiro, funciona mucho mejor si las usan como una perspectiva de Neji. Si no les gustan, no es necesario que las escuchen n.n.**

**Sin más, pasemos al capitulo.**

**Embara…Qué?**

**¿Es él?**

-Buenos días.

Hinata se exaltó al encontrarse despertando de los brazos de Neji.

Pero claro, después de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, lo más lógico era que él se hubiera preocupado por ella. Sobreponiéndose a la impresión, ella se movió hacia una orilla, separándose de él un poco, mientras en los rostros de ambos se asomaba ese acostumbrado enrojecimiento de mejillas y la mirada insegura y temerosa.

-Buenos días, Neji. Eh…etto…yo no me siento muy bien todavía.

Neji asintió- quédate acostada, no quisiera que te enfermaras más. Me asustaste un poco anoche, ¿Sabes?, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, yo te traeré algo de desayunar.

-Muchas gracias- Neji la ayudó a recostarse una vez más. Una vez que ella estuvo cómoda, él salió de la habitación para llevarle algo de desayunar, tal como lo había dicho.

Hinata echó una ligera mirada a su alrededor. Si un par de meses antes le hubieran dicho que todo esto pasaría, tal vez ella se hubiera reído.

Se encogió un poco mas entre las sábanas, pues aun tenía frío. Estaban tibias y cómodas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Decididamente, no era nada parecido a lo que hubiera sentido en casa de su padre. Ahí, a su parecer, siempre hacía frío.

-¿Quieres algo de fruta mientras está la sopa?- preguntó Neji, llevando con él un pequeño plato con frutas y vaso de jugo de naranja.

Hinata asintió y tomó la fruta, la cual comenzó comer poco a poco. Seguro le haría bien con el resfriado y la sopa le caería mucho mejor. Cuando lo pensó, nunca había probado nada preparado por Neji.

Un rato después, Neji llegó con un plato con sopa. Humeaba y despedía un aroma tan agradable, que Hinata sonrió imaginándose el sabor que tendría. Ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo indecisa a probar, tomó la cuchara y observó el plato. Neji la miró. ¿Tan difícil era probar algo hecho por él?

Se sintió incómodo y enrojeció.

-Huele bien- sonrió Hinata, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Había escuchado que los hombres cocinan muy mal…ojalá Neji fuera la excepción a la regla.

Probó lentamente y sonrió. ¡Era más delicioso de lo que hubiera esperado!

Neji sonrió al ver que Hinata le gustaba lo que él había preparado. De pronto, todo lo demás quedó olvidado por algunos segundos, en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada.

Neji se sintió conmovido al comprobar lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Aún tuvo tiempo de mirarla con dulzura, cosa que ella notó en poco tiempo.

-Neji…. ¿Qué miras?

-Nada…yo solo me alegro de que estés mejor que anoche.

Su voz sonaba suave y tibia, como una pluma. Hinata sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. No era la gripe. No era la comida. En cambio eran tal vez esos ojos cálidos y esa profunda y repentinamente dulce voz.

_Bésame, por favor…quítame estas ideas de la mente y has que deje de sentir que sólo soy un estorbo…como el día de la boda…_

Su corazón latía fuerte y se sintió sonrojar, le ardían las mejillas y sintió una fuerte palpitación en las sienes.

-¡Buenos días, espero no haber interrumpido!

Hinata se sobresaltó al ver que Sakura entraba en la habitación.

-No eres molestia- replicó Neji- yo mismo te mandé llamar.

Sakura tomó asiento al lado de Hinata y comenzó a examinarla. Auscultó sus pulmones, le revisó la garganta, los ojos, checó sus reflejos.

-Respira profundo….muy bien, ahora saca todo el aire- decía, oyendo con su estetoscopio- muy bien.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, solo es un resfriado. Supongo que lo de anoche solo fue una reacción…digamos fuerte, pero nada grave.

-Me alegro.

Sakura escribió una receta y se la dio a Neji. Luego, se dirigió a Hinata.

-Bien, Hinata, como sabes, es muy importante que te cuides. Te receté unos medicamentos para el resfriado y unas vitaminas. Come muy bien, no te desveles, no te expongas mucho al frio, lo habitual- Sakura sonrió y agregó- sólo que ahora te tienes que cuidar el doble así que tenlo en cuenta ¡Hasta luego!

Hinata movió la mano en despedida y Neji acompañó a Sakura hasta la puerta. Qué forma de arruinarle el momento, pero bueno, todo fuera por cuidarse. Nada le importaba mas en ese momento.

…

Naruto se removió en sus sábanas y se cubrió los ojos, pues no quería despertar. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque le costara.

Se incorporó lentamente, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. El "Futuro Hokage" lamentó el momento del día anterior en que pensó que sería buena idea ir a aquel bar.

Había conservado el suficiente sentido como para llegar a su casa, pero una vez allí siguió bebiendo para contrarrestar los efectos de una noticia que resultó mucho más fuerte que una borrachera.

En el bar, con unos amigos, se había enterado de un chisme que había recorrido la aldea en menos de una hora.

Hinata y Neji, la feliz nueva pareja de Konoha, estaban esperando un bebé.

Cuando lo escuchó de voz de Shikamaru, que se había enterado gracias a Ino, sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo vacío. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a carecer de sentido, y de pronto la copa en su mano cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?- preguntó Kiba, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Por supuesto que sí- repuso Naruto, sonriendo y fingiendo la felicidad que aunque quisiera, no podía sentir- hey, ¡otra copa! ¡Brindemos por el nuevo bebé Hyuga!

_Brindemos por la estirpe que ha roto mi alma…_pensó mientras se bajaba de la cama. Tarareó una canción sin sentido y se preparó un café cargadísimo, esperando que eso le quitara algo del efecto de la cruda realidad.

Una vez más, internamente, un conflicto lo arrebataba, lo hacía desesperarse. ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir tan mal si él no sentía _nada _por Hinata?

_¡Basta! No lo negaré más._

-Estoy enamorado de Hinata. Por eso me duele tanto que ella este ahora con Neji y que sean una pareja feliz, con un hijo en camino… no sé porque no la escuché aquella tarde- su cabeza estaba recostada en la mesa y se tomó el cabello con las manos, como si quisiera arrancárselo- porque fui tan cobarde de darle la excusa de mi novia si yo ya sabía que con ella las cosas estaban mal y Hinata siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando la necesitaba…

Las ideas de Naruto de pronto comenzaron a acomodarse de una forma diferente, y viendo las cosas desde cierta perspectiva, una luz comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Primera pista: esa extraña charla que Hinata _trató_ de mantener con el, unas semanas después de aquella fiestecita que terminó en algo más.

Segunda: la repentina boda de Hinata con Neji, apenas dos semanas después de esto.

Tercera: quienes a su parecer eran la pareja más incompatible de Konoha, Hinata y Neji, ahora estaban esperando un bebé, apenas a un mes y algo de haber contraído matrimonio.

-Ese niño- Naruto estaba tan desesperado de que no lo pensó dos veces antes de afirmarlo en voz alta- ese niño podría ser mi hijo.

…

Hinata se había puesto de pie, había tomado un baño y había recogido la cocina, cuando Neji entró con las medicinas que Sakura había recetado.

-No deberías estar levantada- dijo en voz baja- tienes que guardar reposo. Anoche me asustaste.

-Ya me habías dicho eso.

Neji no dijo nada y se acercó a la cocina. Le sirvió un vaso con agua y le alcanzó las pastillas que tenía que tomar.

-Recuerda que te las tienes que volver a tomar en tres horas.

-De acuerdo.

-Y vuelve a acostarte. Ya sabes que no quisiera que…

-Prepararé la comida para cuando vuelvas- Hinata sabía que estaba a punto de partir a una nueva misión, junta o entrenamiento importante, o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, y por eso le dejaba tantas recomendaciones. Sabía que él era un jonin excelente y que estaba muy ocupado todo el día. Nada había cambiado, ni tenía por qué cambiar. Él no tenía que estar todo el tiempo en casa, él era una persona con responsabilidades importantes además de ella.

-Gracias- susurró Neji, sintiendo la pesadumbre en la voz de Hinata- trataré de no tardar demasiado. Ya sabes que cualquier precaución es necesaria.

Hinata asintió y Neji salió rápidamente.

Los deseos de que él se acercara y le pidiera un beso, o que simplemente lo robara de su boca, se hicieron sentir con mayor fuerza en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Hinata se sentó y miró por la ventana, la suave nieve que había caído la noche anterior formaba una capa blanca y pura sobre las calles y les daba una sensación de alegría, de ternura.

Suspiró y se fue a su cuarto, a descansar. La comida podía esperar un poco más, Neji seguro llegaría al anochecer, como siempre.

…

-Hinata no le confiaría esto a nadie que no fuera Sakura- Naruto caminaba rápidamente, los efectos del alcohol se habían ido desde el momento en el que había tomado esa decisión. Al llegar al consultorio, se dio cuenta de que preguntárselo directamente sería condenarse por completo, así que trató de pensar en alguna alternativa.

-Naruto- Sakura iba saliendo cuando el apenas se decidía a tocar la puerta.

-Hola Sakura- saludó el tratando de ocultar sus nervios- ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo muy bien…este…iba a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Venías por algo en especial?

-No, yo sólo… creo que estoy un poco enfermo- forzó un poco como si tuviera tos, y miró a Sakura- ¿Podrías…?

-Por supuesto, pero primero necesito ir a la farmacia, ¿Es muy urgente?

-No, no es tan grave, tomate tu tiempo.

-Te encargo un rato el consultorio…si viene alguien a consulta hazlo pasar.

Naruto asintió y Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a la farmacia más cercana. No podía ser mejor. No podía creer su suerte.

Entró rápidamente y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación trasera al consultorio, donde sabía que Sakura guardaba registros de todos sus pacientes.

Estaban ordenados por orden alfabético, así que no le costó encontrar una carpeta que tenía el nombre de -Hyuga, Hinata- en la portada.

Todo estaba normal, algunas infecciones estomacales, gripas, dolores de cabeza, varicela, lo natural en una persona promedio.

Entonces la vio. Una prueba de embarazo.

La abrió con lentitud y cerró los ojos. Los abrió y se encontró con la información. Según esa prueba, Hinata tenía un mes de embarazo.

Naruto sitió que le faltaban las fuerzas, esto solo confirmaba a Neji como padre de la criatura. De pronto notó, que al final de los papeles de Hinata, justo después de la prueba de embarazo, estaba un sobre blanco. Sin nombre, sin ninguna marca que le diera una pista de su contenido.

Antes de abrirlo, un ruido lo sobresaltó. La puerta del consultorio estaba siendo abierta.

Se guardó el misterioso sobre entre sus ropas y salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejándolo todo en su lugar.

-Naruto, ya volví- Sakura lo encontró sentado en la sala de espera con cara de no romper un plato, y pasó con él a revisarlo.

-Pues yo te veo bien, Naruto, ¿Seguro que te sientes mal?

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, me molesta el ruido y me desperté con un ánimo de los mil demonios.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pensar bien las cosas con respecto a su paciente.

-Lo que tú tienes se llama cruda, inepto, y la única cura que conozco es una ducha helada.

-¿Helada? ¿Con este clima? ¿Quieres que muera de pulmonía, mujer sin sentimientos?- dijo haciendo un puchero y burlándose del enojo de Sakura.

-¡Lo que quiero es que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo!

Naruto salió de allí, con una sonrisa amarga. Una vez que llegó a su casa, se sentó en su cama y abrió el sobre. Probablemente no era nada importante y debía olvidarse de Hinata de una vez por todas, y aceptar que ella era de Neji y punto.

Sin embargo lo que vio frente a sus ojos era otra prueba de embarazo para Hinata, completamente distinta a la anterior. La fecha, un par de días antes de aquella plática que habían tenido en el parque.

Según esa prueba, haciendo cálculos, Hinata tenía en realidad dos meses y algo de embarazo.

Justo el tiempo que había pasado de la fiesta.

Naruto sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y una lagrima surgiendo de su ojo.

-Es mi hijo- tomó su chaqueta y volvió a salir de la casa, como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡Maldición, es mi hijo!

…

Hinata se dio cuenta de que le faltaban algunas cosas en la cocina antes de ponerse a preparar la cena. Ya no se sentía tan mal, y mientras Neji no se enterara, no la regañaría por no haberse quedado en cama y haber salido a la calle.

Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y un grueso suéter azul, unos guantes, una bufanda, y salió con rumbo a la tienda a comprar lo que le hacía falta.

Muchas personas la felicitaron por su embarazo. La noticia se había corrido como pólvora, y ella era la mujer del momento en Konoha.

Con el ánimo mucho más alto que cuando salió de su casa, dadas las recientes muestras de cariño, hizo sus compras con una sonrisa, pensando que nada podría arruinarlo.

Cuando se dirigía a casa, por una calle solitaria, alguien la tomó del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Na…Naruto-kun- lucía molesto. La soltó y la siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuánto creíste….- dijo, aumentando poco a poco el volumen y el enojo en su voz- dime cuanto rayos creíste que me tragaría el cuento de que tú y Neji son una pareja verdadera, eh? ¿Cuánto más pensabas ocultar la verdad?

Hinata estaba aterrorizada de que Naruto le hablara así - ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con su voz temblorosa y a punto de llorar.

-Hablo de esto, Hinata, ¡De esto!- Gritó él, mostrándole furioso la prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!- gritó ella desesperada, tratando de arrebatársela de las manos.

-Eso a nadie le importa. ¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué?

-Naruto…yo…

Naruto la sujetó de los brazos y la besó en los labios con furia, mientras ella apretaba los ojos, rechazando por completo el contacto, que ahora no le causaba si no tristeza y repulsión.

-Ese niño que esperas es mi hijo, Hinata, y sabes que no puedes negarlo.

Hinata estaba callada, llorando en silencio, mirando a Naruto, sintiéndose perdida, no había nada que hacer.

-¡Vamos, dilo! ¡El niño que esperas es hijo mío, no de Neji! ¡Eso era lo que me querías decir aquella vez en el parque! ¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultaste?- en medio de su desespero la zarandeó con algo de violencia, provocando que ella sollozara.

-¡Me estás lastimando, detente por favor! ¡No sé de dónde sacas todo eso pero tú no eres el padre de este niño!

-¿¡Ah, no!? ¿Entonces debo suponer que también te acostaste con Neji en aquel tiempo, no?

La zarandeó con más fuerza mientras ella lloraba aún más fuerte.

-Naruto, basta- dijo finalmente destrozada. No sabía si se sentía mal porque Naruto la había forzado así, o porque la habían herido sus palabras.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la vista de quien acababa de llegar a formar parte de la escena.

-Naruto, déjala en paz.

La voz determinada se unió con su fuerte presencia, y una de sus manos sostuvo el brazo de Naruto, causándole un fuerte dolor que lo hizo soltar a Hinata.

-Ne…Neji- Hinata se mantuvo quieta, mientras Neji la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba.

-No te acerques más a ella- advirtió a Naruto, mientras ambos se alejaban- O te juro que tus días estarán contados.

Hinata se resguardaba en el pecho de Neji mientras se movían hacia la casa. Seguía llorando, y no tenía valor para subir la mirada y afrontar los ojos de Neji.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, él la puso de pie en el suelo y la miró. Ella seguía con su mirada agachada, pero había dejado de llorar unos minutos antes.

-Debí hacerte caso- dijo ella, rompiendo el prolongado silencio- debí quedarme en casa…debí evitar que todo esto pasara.

-Naruto vendría a buscarte aquí de todas formas. Hinata- Neji no estaba molesto, más bien estaba preocupado y triste, se le notaba en la voz- escuché todo, lo vi todo. Debes decírmelo, porque no quiero vivir más con esta maldita duda…

Hinata pasó saliva, consciente de lo que venía después.

-¿Es Naruto? ¿Es él el padre del hijo que esperas?

Hinata no resistió más y se echó a llorar de nuevo, abrazándose de Neji y asintiendo con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro en el tibio pecho de Neji, alcanzando a oír sus latidos que se aceleraban cada vez más-

-Es él- gimió ella, desesperada-tanto tiempo estuve enamorada de él que ni siquiera lo pensé aquella noche- apretó mas a Neji con sus brazos y siguió llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?

La pregunta la hizo voltear a verlo, y en su cara sombría e reflejaba una gran aflicción.

-Dímelo, por favor. Él te besó. ¿Puedes seguir enamorada de él, luego de todo esto?- Hinata estaba cada vez mas aturdida, pero cuando Neji la tomó de la cintura y de la nuca sintió que toda la habitación giraba alrededor de ambos.

-No puedo seguir enamorada de él- de pronto todo fue claro para ella- pero a veces es como si no pudiera evitar…

-Entonces- dijo Neji, sin siquiera terminar de escuchar- déjame tratar- dijo en voz cada vez más baja, acercándose a ella- de aclarar tus dudas- su voz se convirtió en un susurro que le provocó a Hinata un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda – Y mis dudas también-.

Neji desapareció la distancia que aún había entre ellos y la besó en los labios con ternura, lentamente, como si no quisiera que acabara nunca. Hinata cerró los ojos, mientras sentía los suaves labios rosando los suyos, acariciándolos de forma apasionada, enloquecedoramente despacio. Tanto que ella no pudo resistir más y a pesar de su natural timidez, lo sujetó de la nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, aprovechando cada milímetro que podía, y dejando que finalmente Neji comenzara a explorar un poco más en su boca, pasando con su legua, encontrándose con la de ella, jugando un poco. Luego, volviendo a concentrarse en sus labios, acariciándolos más, deleitándose con el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos, mordiéndolos un poco y acariciando su cabeza, su cabello, aspirando su perfume, mientras Hinata sentía que se desmayaría entre los brazos de Neji, que moriría en cualquier momento, pues aquello era muy bello para ser real, y olvidándose de todo, se concentró en Neji, que le abría los ojos a una nueva verdad, y en entregarse con toda su alma a aquel hermoso beso, con el que sentía que en realidad nunca había pertenecido a nadie sino a Neji, que en esos momentos la hacía mucho más feliz de lo que nadie la haría en toda su vida. Sin cesar ni un segundo de su beso, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, pero esta vez, de una gran felicidad…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (cómo me gustaría ser Hinata). Bueno, la verdad no creo que Naruto se vaya a rendir tan fácil. Bien, en tood caso nos vemos a la próxima, y no dejen de decirme qué les pareció n.n**

**Reviews??**

**Atte: Yereri Ashra (NejiHina de corazón)**


	7. Felicidad vs Insistencia

**Hola!!! La respuesta al capitulo anterior fue muy buena n.n y eso me ha alegrado mucho. Estoy en exámenes, de nuevo, pero es sábado por la noche y no pienso en la escuela, sino en hacer lo que de verdad me gusta n.n leer, escuchar música, y escribir. Esto es Hyugacest NejiHina. Si no te gusta, no leas. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic.**

**Embara…qué?**

**Felicidad vs. Insistencia**

En cuanto se separaron, Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y llevó una mano a su frente, pues se había mareado.

-¿Estás bien?-Neji le ayudó a sentarse en un sillón y se sentó junto a ella, tomando su suave mano entre las suyas- Creo que es normal… muchas emociones hoy, supongo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hinata se recargó en Neji y cerró los ojos. Neji sonrió pensando que había sido él quien provocara ese mareo en Hinata. Mientras la tenía en sus brazos, como un objeto frágil que debía cuidar, pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, los cambios, los problemas, las nuevas responsabilidades, pero sobre todo pensó en que, de alguna manera, había formado algo que inconscientemente anhelaba dentro de su corazón: una verdadera familia. Sin embargo había algo que no estaba tan confiado en aceptar. Eran dos simples palabras, que no se atrevía a decirle a Hinata, a pesar de ser ciertas y hermosas, conllevaban una responsabilidad tan grande que jamás las había pronunciado para ella, solo por temor a que todo saliera mal.

A pesar del mal rato que habían pasado en la calle, tuvieron ánimos para salir de nuevo, sólo para cenar. Para sorpresa de Hinata, Neji la llevó a un lindo restaurant, donde estuvieron muy tranquilos. Neji no se atrevía a ir a comer ramen, pues sabía que encontrarse con cierto rubio en aquel lugar era un riesgo demasiado grande, más que nada por la salud de Hinata. Ella era de por sí una persona de estabilidad emocional frágil, cruzarse de nuevo con Naruto solo pondría peores las cosas.

-Oh, Neji, todo sabe delicioso- Hinata sonreía, llamando poderosamente la atención de Neji, que estaba atento a todo lo que ella quisiera – Nunca había venido aquí.

-Tampoco yo, pensé que podríamos probar algo nuevo.

Las cosas marchaban muy bien. Fue una velada perfecta, comida deliciosa, luces tenues y románticas, música suave y una caminata.

Para sorpresa de Neji, al observar a Hinata logró ver el pequeño bulto que lentamente se formaba en su vientre, muy ligero, casi nada, pero allí estaba. Se impresiono mucho al caer en cuenta de que ese era _su hijo_.

Nadie más podría ni seria el padre de esa criatura, simplemente porque Neji así lo decidió en esos momentos. La hermosa luz de la luna remarcaba la silueta de Hinata, quien dejó de hablar para observar atentamente a Neji, que a su vez la observaba a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Neji?

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, la tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando.

-Cuando nazca, ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Hinata bajó la cabeza y juntó sus dedos uno contra el otro.

-Yo…a mi me gustaría… si fuera niño, si no te molesta… que se llamara como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

Neji tomo la mano de Hinata, deteniéndose y haciéndola detener su caminata. Ella volteó hacia él.

-Sí… o…o como tu padre, mi tío Hizashi.

-Pero… ¿Porqué?

Hinata confundió la confusión de Neji con disgusto, así que se adelantó un par de pasos y continuó su caminata.

-Entiendo… pensare en otro nombre… lo lamento, fue una tonta idea…

-No, Hinata- repuso Neji, tomándole ambas manos con fuerza- no me molesta, solo quiero saber el porqué…

Hinata se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Es que yo…te quiero.

La respiración de Neji se detuvo por algunos segundos, mientras la observaba detenidamente. Ella lo quería. Pero tampoco ella se atrevía a decirle las dos palabras a las que él tanto temía en esos momentos.

Probablemente ella sentía por él mucho más de lo que podía expresar en una situación así.

Esa noche, al irse a dormir, Hinata buscó calor entre los brazos de Neji. Ahí ya no quedaba lugar para tener vergüenza o nervios, después de todo. Él la resguardó con cuidado, guardando a pesar de todo un extraño respeto, no como el que se le da a una esposa, sino como se lo daría a una pieza de cristal o a una pintura valiosa.

Arrullada por el sube y baja del pecho de Neji al respirar, Hinata se quedó profundamente dormida. Neji, a su vez, terminó durmiéndose también, esperando que a partir de ese momento las cosas fueran para bien, y algún día encontrar el valor que necesitaba para pronunciar aquellas dos palabras a los oídos de Hinata.

…

El ruido que despertó a Hinata fue del timbre de la casa, a eso de las 7 de la mañana. Se puso una bata y antes de salir de la habitación dio una última mirada a Neji, que estaba tranquilamente dormido.

-¡Voy!- gritó ante el insistente timbre. Quien estuviera ahí a las 7 de la mañana, en un día frio y lluvioso de principios de invierno, seguro tenía algo muy importante entre manos.

Hinata abrió la puerta, por la que, apenada y con la cabeza agachada, entró Sakura.

Hinata no dijo una sola palabra, solo le hizo una seña para que pasara. Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se abrazó a su amiga, comenzando a llorar de forma repentina.

-Hinata…no sabes cuánto lo siento. Yo tenía el sobre guardado, no sé cómo pudo encontrarlo…

-No te preocupes, Sakura- dijo Hinata, con voz suave, tratando de calmarla- no creo que haya sido tu culpa.

-Hinata yo…no tenía idea. Anoche, tarde, Naruto se apareció en mi casa, gritando, y preguntándome por qué no le había dicho nada.

-Pero es que tú no sabías que él es el padre de mi hijo, Sakura, no era tu responsabilidad. No te preocupes más, ya ha pasado todo.

-Sí, Naruto me contó lo que ocurrió después. Y todo eso porque no guardé bien el sobre.

-No te culpes más…insisto, tú no tienes responsabilidad de nada de esto.

Sakura observó a Hinata y sonrió tímidamente. Estaban sentadas en la sala, mientras Sakura se calmaba.

-No pude dormir bien pensando en lo que Naruto estaría dispuesto a hacer. Se veía tan molesto.

Hinata le pidió por enésima vez que no se preocupara, y le ofreció un rápido desayuno. Estaban tranquilas al fin, cuando Sakura preguntó

-Y…ahora que Naruto lo sabe, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pues lo pensé anoche, y creo que lo mejor será que Neji y yo hablemos con él, para llegar a un acuerdo…porque… Naruto ya no cabe en mi vida, Sakura, en absoluto.

Sakura sonrió, pero Hinata lucía más bien pensativa. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó luego de un momento.

-Sí. Sólo que no estoy segura de querer enfrentarme a Naruto por ahora. Tal vez lo mejor será esperar un poco, en lo que se calman las cosas.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Hinata, pero…bueno, eso debes hablarlo con Neji.

El resto de la visita transcurrió con tranquilidad, y finalmente Sakura tuvo que irse, pues tenía mucho que hacer en el consultorio. Le pidió a Hinata que se cuidara y se fue rápidamente.

Justo en esos momentos Neji acababa de despertar.

-Neji…-

Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un desayuno rápido, para luego acercarse a ella.

-Hinata, quiero que te cuides mucho. Si Naruto viene… no lo dejes entrar, hasta que yo vuelva- su mirada se volvió sombría, y su voz lenta y determinada- si él te vuelve a poner una mano encima…- la voz de Neji se vio interrumpida por un dedo de Hinata sobre sus labios.

-No tienes que decirlo- dijo en voz baja- no tienes de qué preocuparte, estaré bien. Sólo debo volver a hacer las compras. Ayer dejé las bolsas tiradas en la calle cuando me encontré con Naruto.

Neji no parecía muy convencido, pero finalmente accedió y se fue.

Hinata se quedó un rato más en casa. Con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba quedarse así, sola en casa. Extrañaba tener misiones, entrenar y de vez en cuando salir con sus amigas, pero desde hacía un tiempo que no tenía misiones (por alguna extraña razón) y los ánimos se le habían ido por los suelos como para pensar en divertirse con sus amigas.

Y menos con Naruto rondando por ahí.

Pero pronto esta opinión cambió. Quería salir, quería ser libre. Ya no estaba en casa de su padre, y Neji no le impediría divertirse si ella quería hacerlo así que, ¿Por qué no? No era gran riesgo.

Finalmente se puso de pie y luego de arreglarse, salió a la calle.

Plenamente consciente de todo el camino que tenía que recorrer para llegar al mercado, estaba atenta a no encontrarse con nadie que la hiciera sentir incómoda.

Se dio una vuelta por las tiendas y poco a poco tuvo todo lo que hacía falta en su casa. Incluso compró unos ramos de flores para decorar.

Todo iba bien, excelente.

Así, pasaron algunos días.

…

-Neji… -dijo ella en voz baja, luego de haberlo pensado mucho- Me gustaría comenzar a decorar una habitación para el bebé…-

Estaban comiendo y Neji dejó su plato para mirar a Hinata. No lo había pensado, pero era una buena idea ocuparse de eso con anticipación.

-Tengo el día libre- dijo sin pensarlo mucho- podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas para empezar.

Neji sabía, y todo mundo sabe, la ilusión que le produce a una mujer encargarse de las cosas de su bebé, especialmente la habitación.

Así pues, esa misma tarde compraron una cuna, juguetes, pintura, cortinas y cosas para decorar el cuarto. Como aun no estaban seguros de si sería niño o niña, las cosas eran en su mayoría azul cielo y amarillo suave.

Hinata miraba las cosas y elegía lo que más le gustaba, mientras Neji cumplía su función de observar, cargar y pagar las cosas en cada tienda a la que entraban. Sobra decir que apenas iban saliendo de una, cuando Hinata ya había visto otra.

Al poco rato ya tenían tantas cosas que Neji apenas podía con las bolsas, cajas y botes de pintura, así que decidieron volver a casa.

Entonces pusieron manos a la obra. Hinata escogió un cuarto en el piso de arriba. Entraba mucha luz y era casi tan espacioso como el cuarto matrimonial.

-Es perfecto- aseguró. Comenzaron a pintar la habitación. Colocaron unos cuadros en la pared y un poco más tarde les mandaron la cuna que habían encargado en la tienda de muebles.

Hinata colocó unas sabanas en ella, algunos cojines y un pequeño muñeco de peluche.

También habían comprado una mecedora. Hinata soñaba pasar su tiempo allí. Arrullando a su pequeño apenas lo tuviera en brazos.

Cuando la habitación estuvo terminada, colocaron una pequeña mesa y algunos juguetes que acababan de comprar, además de un pequeño ropero con toda la ropa del bebé.

Hinata miraba embelesada la habitación, mientras Neji la observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Quedó muy lindo.

-¿No ha sido muy pronto? Apenas tienes tres meses.

-Sí, pero tal vez le hagamos modificaciones más adelante.

Neji estaba asombrado. ¿No estaba bien ya? ¿Modificaciones? Pero bueno, pensó, así eran todas las mujeres, y Hinata no dejaba de ser una de ellas.

Además, estaba tan ilusionada, que pensó que lo mejor era no contrariarla.

Muy a su pesar, al día siguiente tuvo que irse.

-Tardaré un par de días en volver, pero no te preocupes.

-Entiendo, Neji. Que les vaya muy bien- se despidieron con un abrazo seco, y una vez que la puerta se cerró, Hinata cayó en una silla. Estaba cansada, aburrida, derrotada.

La vida era asfixiante, monótona, extrañaba ser una ninja de verdad. Por tímida que fuera, ella siempre había sido valiente. Parece una contradicción, pero cuando se necesitaba valor, Hinata realmente lo tenía. Salvo algunas ocasiones, claro está.

Pero se le presentó una oportunidad que no iba a desechar. Sus amigas la invitaron a pasear esa tarde.

Disfrutar de una caminata con la amigas es un gran regalo, si se sabe apreciar de la forma correcta. Toda la conversación giró en torno del embarazo de Hinata. Ella solo sonreía y contestaba las preguntas nerviosamente. Resultaría obvio para cualquiera que a esas chicas las estaba apurando su reloj biológico.

Al poco rato, ellas se apartaron para ver unos vestidos en una tienda, mientras Hinata se quedaba sentada en una banca, pues se sentía algo cansada. Mientras observaba a sus amigas a la distancia, el ruido de unos pasos tras ella la hizo voltear.

-Hinata, necesitamos hablar.

Hinata sabía que este momento debía llegar tarde o temprano. Ya no tenía miedo, y Naruto se veía tranquilo.

-Como quieras Naruto.

Se alejaron. Sus amigas podrían esperar.

-Primero que nada- empezó el, pensando las palabras antes de decirlas-lamento lo del otro día, sé que te hice sentir mal, y que te debo una disculpa.

-gracias- contestó ella- entiendo que te sintieras mal en esos momentos, supongo que yo también debería disculparme por no haberte dicho nada.

-¿Porqué, Hinata? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

Hinata tomó mucho aire y razonó por unos minutos antes de explicarle.

-Al principio yo pensaba que no te lo decía porque tenía miedo. Miedo de que te quedaras a mi lado aunque no me amaras, porque ambos nos portamos como tontos esa noche. Haberme acostado contigo fue la peor estupidez de mi vida.

Naruto apretó los puños, pero esperó a que ella siguiera.

-Pero luego me di cuenta de que yo sabía perfectamente que también tenía miedo de que tu no estuvieras listo para afrontar algo así- Hinata estaba hablando de la manera más dulce que podía, sin embargo Naruto jamás la había oído tan valiente, tan segura de sí misma. Tan mujer. Y le gustaba.

-Hablaré con Neji y ya llegaremos a un acuerdo. Pero tú ya no cabes en mi vida. Adiós.

-Hinata espera- Naruto la detuvo, y ella no se resistió- Bien, ya te escuché, ahora tú escúchame a mí. Sé que piensas que actúo como un idiota, y tal vez tengas razón, pero este idiota te ama. Estoy listo para afrontar esto, y quiero estar contigo y con mi hijo.

-Llegaste muy tarde- replicó ella, al borde del llanto- mejor olvídalo.

-No, Hinata, no lo haré. Ese niño es mi hijo, lo seguirá siendo por muy casada que estés con Neji. Él nunca podrá darle a ese niño tanto cariño como si fuera su verdadero padre. Pero, Hinata, yo sí lo soy.

Hinata observó a Naruto, pues no se imaginaba que podría esperar de él. La miraba con dulzura y al mismo tiempo, suplicantemente.

-Por favor…olvídate de Neji, olvídate de tu padre y de todo lo demás, y cásate conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo oíste…ven conmigo, yo puedo ofrecerte todo lo que Neji te da y más, cariño de verdad, un padre de verdad para nuestro hijo, seamos una familia, como debió de ser desde el principio. Hinata, yo te amo, y sé que tú me has amado siempre.

Hinata, por toda contestación, le dio un manotazo y caminó rápidamente, alejándose de él.

-No, lo que me pides es demasiado Naruto, yo quiero a Neji y no puedo hacerle esto.

-¿Lo quieres o lo amas?

Hinata se detuvo mientras Naruto seguía hablando.

-Son cosas muy distintas, y no puedes jugar con ellas. ¿Quién te garantiza que Neji sienta lo mismo por ti, y no sea solo una actuación? Recuerda. La obsesión de tu familia por la perfección es grande. ¿Por qué el genio Hyuga sería la excepción a la regla?

-…-

-Y estoy casi seguro de que tú no lo amas en realidad. Sólo te estás engañando ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que te ha odiado por tanto tiempo? Algún día verás que sigue siendo el mismo Neji frío y sin corazón de siempre, y no el príncipe azul que vino a tu rescate el otro día.

-Si está solo actuando, como tú dices- contestó ella, con voz indiferente- al menos lo hace bien. Hablaremos después, Naruto, y espero que entonces te hayas hecho a la idea.

Naruto se quedó allí, de pie. Iba a reclamarle otra vez, pero no pudo. A pesar de eso, no se rendiría tan fácil. No iba a perder a Hinata, así tuviera que retar a muerte a Neji. Y si ese era el único camino, lo seguiría con gusto.

…

Para cuando Hinata volvió, sus amigas iban saliendo de la tienda, y no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Ocultó sus lágrimas hasta que se halló nuevamente sola en su casa.

Naruto había despertado con sus palabras miles de dudas y preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, como demonios, como fantasmas. El pasado y el presente libraban una batalla, confundiéndola. Su antiguo amor por Naruto se enfrentaba a lo que ahora sentía por Neji.

Ni siquiera estaba segura ya de si lo amaba o no.

Vomitó tres veces esa noche.

…

Cuando Neji volvió, en la madrugada, encontró a Hinata profundamente dormida en su habitación. Normalmente ella esperaba despierta hasta que él llegaba, pero pensaba que era mejor así, y que descansara.

Se acercó a ella, y acarició su cabello, sin imaginar lo mal que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Sé que mientras estás despierta- susurró, tratando de no despertarla- decir esto me resulta complicado.

La miró para asegurarse de que seguía dormida.

-Te amo, y haré lo que sea para que estás bien, te protegeré todo cuanto sea necesario.

Se quedo dormido, pensando que ella estaba bien. Realmente, Neji no podía encontrarse más equivocado.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Tarde mucho en escribir, pero estoy satisfecha****. Trataré de escribir más en poco tiempo, por que cómo lo aseguré por escrito en mi profile, nunca dejaré un fic sin terminar.**

**Gracias y saludos, nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra.**


	8. Feliz Conmigo

**Hola queridos lectores!! Esto es Hyugacest NejiHina. Si no te gusta no leas. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia.**

**Embara… ¿qué?**

**Feliz conmigo**

-Neji….- Hinata susurró en voz baja, mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que despertaba, y deseaba haber soñado todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no era así. Neji dormía plácidamente a su lado, y seguramente no se pasaba por su cabeza lo que Hinata había vivido el día anterior. Tal vez era mejor así. Hinata quería tomar una decisión. Una definitiva, que acabara con todos los problemas que tenía. Tanto con su familia, con la aldea, pero sobre todo, con Neji y Naruto.

Se levantó de la cama, intentando no despertar a Neji.

Caminó lentamente al recién arreglado cuarto de su hijo. Pasó las manos por las cortinas y tomó un pequeño oso de felpa entre sus manos.

-De lo único que estoy segura, hijo, es que no dejaré que te separen de mi.

En esos momentos, oyó que Neji comenzaba a bañarse.

Decidió no mencionarle nada. Muchos problemas le provocaba todo el tiempo, como para atosigarlo con esto también.

Maldita duda. Maldito miedo, maldita inseguridad.

-Hola- saludó Neji cuando hubo bajado a la cocina, donde estaba ella- ¿Cómo te fue por aquí estos días?

Hinata se sonrojó y titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

-B…bi…bien, Neji… ¿Y a ti?

-Ah, nada fuera de lo normal….ya sabes, Rock Lee con sus tonterías, Tenten regañándolo… lo de siempre.

-Neji…- Hinata estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero se detuvo. Algo le decía que no era el momento.

-Dime.

Hinata se quedo de pie unos segundos y se sentó de golpe, causándole extrañeza a Neji.

-Nada, solo que me maree un poco- mostró su más bella sonrisa y agregó- estoy bien.

Neji sospechaba que le estaba mintiendo, pero desde el principio se había negado a forzarla de ninguna forma.

-Estaba pensando en ir a entrenar junto al rio, si quisieras acompañarme.

Hinata aceptó. Ella quería salir, estar enclaustrada por miedo a encontrarse con Naruto ya era demasiado para ella. Al menos con Neji, sabía que iba segura, pero eso no le quitaba de la mente las palabras de Naruto el día anterior.

¿Ser una familia, con él, con su hijo? En esa ecuación, había algo que no funcionaba. ¿Dónde quedaba Neji?

No podía –y no quería- abandonarlo así nada más, y no lo haría, ni siquiera por Naruto.

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Naruto no podía ser tan necio como para no entender que ella ahora estaba con Neji, y que no pensaba separarse de él.

_Mi hijo crecerá sabiendo que Naruto es su padre, pero estoy segura de que amará a Neji por igual._

Mientras Hinata pensaba, ya habían llegado al rio.

Lucía hermoso a decir verdad. Estaba casi completamente congelado, pero la capa de hielo era aun muy delgada como para subir en ella, o patinar.

-No te acerques a la orilla- advirtió Neji- se ve firme pero se rompe con facilidad.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco, solo para ver mejor. El agua debajo de la fina capa de hielo era clara, casi de color azul. Hinata acercó su mano al hielo, y sin siquiera tocarlo, el frio se apoderó de ella.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que Neji se quitaba la camisa.

-Ne…Neji…. ¿Entrenarás sin camisa? Hace demasiado frio…- dijo, tratando de ocultar que su respiración se acortaba y que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado demasiado.

-Bueno, yo…- Neji también se sonrojó de golpe al caer en cuenta de su situación; era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía sin camisa a plena luz del dia- para mi es mejor, además entrenando tendré calor. Pero si quieres yo…puedo ponérmela de nuevo…

-Eh…etto…no….si así estás cómodo- Hinata tragó saliva mientras un sudor frio bajaba por sus sienes. Neji solo hizo una seña afirmativa.

Hinata se sentó en una roca mientras Neji entrenaba. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo como tonta durante un buen rato.

La hipnotizaba completamente. Cada uno de sus movimientos, fuertes, sutiles. El ritmo que llevaba en su respiración, la determinación de sus ojos. Cada línea que delineaba su perfecto cuerpo, moldeado y suave como el de un dios.

Majestuoso, era la única palabra que cruzaba su cabeza cuando sus ojos delineaban insistentemente cada contorno de la figura de Neji. Eso sumado a que no traía camisa. Naruto ni en sus mejores días tenía un cuerpo tan hermoso.

Hinata se sonrojaba intensamente, pero no podía apartar sus ojos, era como un fuerte imán que la atraía. Si a todo eso se le hubiera sumado la voz penetrante, varonil y sensual del joven, Hinata se hubiera desmayado en ese mismo instante.

Por su parte, Neji de pronto estaba consciente del interés que causaba en Hinata, así que se esforzaba al máximo por hacer bien todas sus técnicas. Hasta sus oídos llegaba la respiración fuerte y entrecortada de su hermosa dama, lo cual lo hacía confiarse más y en consecuencia tratar de llamar aún más su atención.

Cuando decidió descansar, Hinata lo esperaba con una taza de té, y aún lo veía con insistencia. Neji se sentó a su lado y bebió lentamente, mientras Hinata observaba el movimiento de su garganta al deslizarse por ella el té, y su piel erizándose al contraste del calor de la bebida con el frio del ambiente.

-Creo que ya empiezo a sentir el frío.

Ella sólo asintió, todavía perdida y sonrojada entre la oleada de calor que sintió apenas Neji se acercó a ella. De cerca era mucho más inquietante. Incluso su forma de ser consistía en un gran atractivo para ella.

Luego de otro largo rato de entrenamiento para Neji, y una torturadora secuencia de imágenes para Hinata, decidieron volver a casa. El día se tornaba más frio y por la salud de Hinata lo mejor era estar ahí, pues Neji no quería que se repitiera la experiencia de unos días antes.

Intimidada aun por la presencia de su guardián, Hinata caminó con la mirada en el suelo-temía que su mente se disparara si lo volteaba a ver.

Una vez que estuvieron en casa, ella respiró tranquila.

…

-¡Hola Naruto! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

La respuesta de Naruto fue tan seca, que sorprendido, Kiba decidió no molestarlo más. Naruto pidió una botella y se la terminó en muy poco tiempo, lo cual preocupó también a Shino y a Rock Lee, que ahí se encontraban.

-No deberías beber tanto- previno Rock Lee- ¿Cómo piensas volver a casa?...

Naruto sonrió siniestramente y volteó a mirar al chico de leotardo verde- Sólo me estoy preparando Lee. Esta noche no pienso volver a casa…

Lee decidió dejarlo. Quizás lo mejor era no insistir. Con Naruto, nunca podían estar seguros sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Siguió tomando. Bebió hasta que su vista quedó casi completamente nublada. Bebió hasta que el dolor quedó aplacado dentro de su corazón, y siguió bebiendo hasta que un solo pensamiento, un solo deseo, una sola idea cruzaba por su mente.

-Ese niño es mi hijo- dijo en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para que Rock Lee volteara a verlo- y Hinata es mi esposa…

-Na…Naruto ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-

-Neji está ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde…

-Naruto…- lo demás también lo miraron. Esas afirmaciones eran demasiado serias, ¿Porqué Naruto se atrevería a decir algo así?

Antes de que Lee, Kiba o Shino pudieran detenerlo, Naruto corrió y consiguió salir del bar.

Todas las calles le parecían desconocidas, el único destino que tenía claro en su mente era la casa que jamás había querido tener que pisar, pero finalmente, aún cuando sus sentidos ya lo habían abandonado casi por completo, consiguió llegar. Bajo la luz de la luna en esa noche fría de invierno, se alzaba la bella mansión del matrimonio Hyuga, irradiando paz y calor, que Naruto repudio desde el primer momento.

…

-Neji…

-¿Sí?

Hinata de pronto experimentaba algo nuevo. Sabía que en algún momento de su embarazo tenía que ocurrir, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Una sensación de hambre ilógica – acababan de cenar- se apoderó de su estómago. Y no cualquier tipo de hambre, sino el hambre que te pide algo diferente, especial. Ese tipo de hambre que te hace pedir comida china o pastel de chocolate a las tres y media de la mañana.

Sí, Hinata tenía antojo.

-Es que creo que se me antoja…

Desde que Neji oyó esas palabras supo que estaba condenado a pasar los siguientes meses recorriendo la aldea (y otras aldeas) a altas horas de la noche buscando lo que quisiera su esposa.

-Me gustaría un poco de pastel de vainilla…unos caramelos…ah…y un platillo de comida Italiana donde a mi papá le gustaba ordenar los fines de semana.

Neji suspiró. No era tan tarde, en la panadería podría conseguir el pastel y los caramelos en cualquier otra tienda. Pero hacia mucho tiempo que el restaurante italiano había dejado de hacer servicio a domicilio…y serian kilómetros de caminata si quería complacerla.

-De acuerdo- dijo luego de soltar un suspiro de aceptación- pero creo que tardaré un poco…como sea, tratare de darme prisa.

-Muchas gracias Neji- contestó ella, sonriendo- espero no causarte molestias.

-Claro que no- _tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, _pensó Neji al salir de la casa.

…

Ver a Neji salir así de la casa significaba buenas noticias para la sombra que observaba desde los arbustos. Últimamente, la suerte lo estaba complaciendo increiblemente, como cuando logró irrumpir en los archivos de Sakura sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Sin dudarlo mucho, caminó hasta la puerta, y tocó furiosamente varias veces. Primero golpeo con el puño, pero después de unos minutos solo pateaba la puerta de madera, decidido a romperla si lo hacia esperar más.

…

Dentro de la casa, Hinata apenas había puesto a calentar agua para darse un baño cuando el insistente sonido de la puerta la asustó. Decidió quedarse adentro, estaba sola y no podría defenderse sola, debido a su estado. Si no estuviera embarazada no hubiera tenido ningún problema, pero sabía que tenía que tener cuidado y no quería arriesgarse.

Pero de nada sirvió. Naruto logró derribar la puerta, y ahora caminaba amenazante hacia ella.

-Naruto…

-Hola Hinata…

-¿A qué has venido? ¡Vete! Neji no tendrá misericordia contigo si te ve aquí- usar el nombre de Neji para asustarlo pareció dar resultado, pues Naruto dudó unos segundos, pero luego volvió a avanzar hacia ella, apretando los puños, tambaleándose un poco pero aun asi plenamente convencido de lo que quería.

-No me importa lo que haga Neji, lo enfrentaré si es necesario…Hinata, tu eres mi esposa…ese niño es mi hijo y Neji no cabe en nuestras vidas…

Hinata lo vio aterrorizada, pero no pudo hacer nada. Naruto la ató de manos y la levantó para llevársela, cuidando primero de taparle la boca.

-Perdóname Hinata, pero terminarás aceptándolo- casi no le costaba cargarla, era muy ligera- y seremos felices juntos, ya verás…

…

-Ino, ¿Viste lo que yo?- preguntó la pelirrosa apuntando a lo lejos. Iban caminando rumbo a casa de Ino para cenar, cuando Sakura había visto una sombra surgir de la casa de Hinata, que aún quedaba algo lejos, pero era perfectamente visible desde ese lugar.

-Sí, lo vi…hay que ir a ver, tal vez ocurrió algo.

Antes de llegar a la casa alcanzaron a distinguir a Naruto cargando a Hinata.

-¡Naruto!-grito Sakura, mientras corrían tratando de darle alcance, sin embargo, ya les llevaba mucha ventaja asi que se detuvieron a descansar unos segundos.

-Eso que llevaba Naruto ¿Era Hinata?- preguntó Ino, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo era- confirmó Sakura- Creo que debemos avisar a Neji.

…

Neji había decidido llevar a Hinata los dulces y el pastel, asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, y luego ir por la comida italiana. Al fin, conocía un restaurante que le quedaba mucho más cerca, y quizás Hinata no notaría la diferencia.

Su corazón se detuvo, la sangre en sus venas se congeló y su respiración se hizo fría repentinamente, cuando vio la puerta de su casa en el piso, destruida, y por más que llamó, Hinata no contestó.

-Neji- Sakura lo llamó, y él se dio la vuelta, aún en shock, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Naruto se la llevó- habló Ino, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Los ojos de Neji comenzaron a reflejar una furia roja, fuerte como una oleada de fuego preparada para arrasar con todo.

Se puso de pie y con Ino y Sakura siguiéndolo, corrió hacia casa de Naruto, mientras pensaba como lo haría sufrir una vez que lo tuviera en sus manos.

…

-Déjame ir- repitió por enésima vez Hinata, mientras Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, guardando cosas en una maleta.

-No te preocupes, amor, cuando veas las cosas con claridad te darás cuenta de que ésta fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar.

Hinata lloraba desesperada mientras Naruto decía cosas por ese estilo.

-Pero yo no decidí nada…por favor, déjame ir… créeme que jamás seremos felices así…

-Lo seremos, Hinata, solo hay que ser pacientes.

-¡No! Naruto,… Neji es mi esposo… por favor, déjame volver con él, te prometo que podrás ver a tu hijo, llegaremos a un acuerdo…

-¡Yo no estaré tan tranquilo dejándote con Neji! Tu y mi hijo son mi familia y se quedarán conmigo…

Era imposible. Naruto no daba muestras de estar ebrio, pero tampoco parecía estar muy consciente de la realidad. Y si lo estaba, su insistencia al decir que Hinata era su esposa, lo dejaba muy en duda.

-Ya te harás a la idea- dijo el, mirándola. Luego sonrió- seremos felices.

-Escucha a Hinata, Naruto- la voz de Neji interrumpió la fantasía del rubio-o mejor: devuélvemela y déjanos en paz.

…

-Debí saber que vendrías, Neji.

Ino y Sakura liberaron a Hinata, mientras Neji y Naruto se enfrentaban.

-Ino, Sakura- llamó Neji- saquen a Hinata de aquí, y llévenla a casa.

-¡No!- Naruto iba a intervenir, pero Neji lo detuvo. Había tratado de evitar esto, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Le dio una fuerte patada que le sacó el aire, pero Naruto se recuperó para enfrentarlo rápidamente.

Neji evitaba sus golpes con maestría, pero aun así le sorprendía que Naruto estuviera tan fuerte. Ya no estaba ebrio, y estaba siendo muy certero en sus ataques.

De un momento a otro, logró deshacerse de Neji por unos minutos y salió tras Hinata.

-¡No!-Gritó Neji y salió corriendo hacia él.

Mientras tanto, Sakura e Ino habían logrado llevar a Hinata hasta su casa y se encerraron con ella en la habitación matrimonial.

-¿Alguien me explica qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Ino. Aunque Hinata temblaba, de miedo y de trsiteza, le hizo una seña a Sakura para que le contara.

-Bien, Ino…hace unos tres meses…

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Neji detuvo a Naruto antes de que pudiera entrar.

-¿Porqué insistes Naruto? ¡Deja a Hinata en paz!

-¡Déjala ir tú! Ella me ama.- Naruto dijo las palabras de forma pausada, abriendo lentamente una herida que Neji creyó cerrada. La de pensar que Hinata seguía enamorada de Naruto.

-Ella no te ama- se defendió Neji, enfatizando la palabra "no"- si te amara, se hubiera ido contigo desde hace mucho.

-¿Y quien dice que no ha estado contigo solo porque es su deber? Ella jamás te ha amado, ni te amará. Por dios, Neji, eres su primo. ¿Cómo te puede amar luego de todo el daño que le has hecho?

La furia se iba apoderando de Neji, pero no lo iba a dejar triunfar sobre él.

-Ella se quedará conmigo, Naruto.

-No lo permitiré, ella va a estar conmigo.

Neji ya no pudo soportar más. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Lo que tú sientes no es amor, Naruto. Porque si lo fuera, dejarías a Hinata elegir. Si ella no te quiere, pelearé contigo si es necesario.

-¿Por qué haces esto, si la odias?

-Porque no la odio Naruto. Yo amo a Hinata, así que haré lo que sea necesario, para que ella sea feliz.

Hinata veía todo por la ventana. Al escuchar a Neji decir esto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, y se mordió los labios tratando de no gritar. Era como si un cuchillo se clavara lentamente en su corazón. Pero un cuchillo suave, una muerte dulce y dolorosa como un bello sueño.

Al ver que Neji no pensaba retroceder, Naruto comenzó a agredirlo, usando sus técnicas más poderosas. Neji lo esquivaba y dañaba seriamente sus músculos usando el puño suave, pero el rubio no se daba por vencido. La batalla se intensificaba cada vez más.

-Se van a matar- dijo de pronto Sakura, asustada.

Naruto le lazó a Neji cuatro shurikens, pero Neji las esquivó y le lanzo otras tantas. Luego pelearon con una kunai cada uno. Estaban asombrosamente parejos.

En una distracción de Naruto, Neji consiguió aplicarle la técnica de sesenta y cuatro toques, debilitándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

En cuanto se puso de pie, preparó su mejor ataque: el rasengan.

Neji pensó rápidamente, una rotación lo detendría y tal vez hasta le devolvería el ataque, así que también se preparó. Cada segundo contaba.

-¡No!- se dejó oír el grito de Hinata desde dentro de la casa. Ella se soltó de Ino y Sakura, y corrió. _No puedo permitirlo, _se repitió mientras salía de su habitación y corría por el pasillo.

Corrió sin pensar claramente, y al querer bajar la escalera, su pie se dobló.

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Hinata!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Sakura.

Neji sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco y un vacío enloquecedor se apoderó de su estomago. Se olvidó de Naruto, y corrió hacia la casa a buscar a su amada.

**Continuará….**

**Wuuu!!**

**Mmmm….ya se acerca el fin de la historia…como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y esperen el próximo capítulo porque lo más problable es que sea el ultimo. Por ahora disfruten de este y díganme que les pareció n.n**

**Yereri Ashra…**


	9. Creí que tendrías frío

**Hola!! Soy yo de nuevo…y esta vez sí, con el final.**

**Uff esta semana acabé mis exámenes finales… y quise concluir con finalizar mi fic. También una etapa en mi vida se ha cerrado de la manera más sorpresiva…no abundaré en detalles, porque posiblemente no les interesa u.u… sin más, vayamos al capítulo final del fic.**

**Embara…qué?**

**Creí…que tendrías frío…**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. El dolor se fue haciendo presente en todo su cuerpo poco a poco. En cuanto estuvo plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar trató de ponerse de pie, pero no podía. Se sentía fatal, no podía moverse y su vista estaba imprecisa, apenas distinguió que las siluetas que se acercaban a ella eran Ino y Sakura, y que la que venía por el otro lado era Neji.

Trató torpemente de levantar un brazo, pero le faltaban las fuerzas. Probablemente lo que más le dolía era su vientre. Además del abundante sangrado. Estaba aterrorizada.

-Dios, está sangrando- susurró Sakura- hay que llevarla al hospital.

Naruto había llegado atrás de Neji. Quedó tan impactado con la escena que se quedó de pie sin poder reaccionar, ni siquiera trató de meterse de nuevo con Neji. Éste seguía las indicaciones de Sakura para tratar de estabilizar a Hinata, mientras llegaban unos paramédicos.

En cuanto estos llegaron lograron subir Hinata cuidadosamente en una camilla, pero ella seguía sangrando copiosamente. Veía a Neji, aunque tenía los ojos semicerrados y más bien parecía no ver a ninguna parte.

En cuanto llegaron al Hospital, Sakura entró con ella al quirófano.

Neji sabía muy bien lo que esa caída podía significar.

Esperó afuera, con la compañía silenciosa de Ino. Naruto, que ya se había repuesto de la impresión, también estaba allí.

Miraba de reojo a Neji, pero ambos estaban demasiado turbados como para empezar a pelear de nuevo.

Pasaron las horas, lentas y tortuosas, y finalmente en la madrugada llevaron a Hinata presurosamente a una habitación. Neji apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en ese momento Sakura salía del quirófano, y él la detuvo para preguntarle.

-Sakura- tomo mucho aire, se enderezó lo más que pudo y al fin logró hablar- ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Neji…- Sakura bajó la mirada y pensó como decírselo – Neji, el golpe que recibió al caer fue muy fuerte….ella se repondrá. Pero….

-¿Pero…?

-Hinata perdió al bebé, Neji.

Neji no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se lo esperaba, pero oírlo resultó mucho peor que solo sospecharlo. Creía estar preparado para recibir esa noticia y sin embargo se sintió aturdido. Se sentó en la misma banca donde había estado esperando que salieran, mientras Sakura decía cosas que a él no le importaban y que no quería saber. Sakura e Ino le comunicaban sus condolencias, pero él no las escuchaba. Naruto le daba igual…ya nada le importaba…nada tenía sentido.

-Se lo diré a Hinata en cuanto despierte…será lo mejor para ella saberlo lo más pronto posible.

-No- dijo él, poniéndose de pie- se lo diré yo.

Sakura lo miró asombrada.

-Puede ser muy difícil para ti…no estás acostumbrado a dar este tipo de noticias y…tú la quieres mucho…

-No te preocupes. Yo lo haré.

Neji pasó lo que quedaba de la noche en el cuarto de Hinata. Quería observarla mientras dormía, se veía tan tranquila. Trató de pensar cómo iba a decírselo. Saber que iba a romper su felicidad y su ilusión… sabía que su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos si la veía llorar.

Pero no podía dejarla pasar sola por ese trago tan amargo…por eso decidió decírselo él mismo.

Más o menos a las 10 de la mañana, Neji estaba dormitando cuando se percató de que Hinata despertaba.

Se puso de pie y llegó hasta ella, que aún cansada abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sonrió en cuanto vio la mirada preocupada de Neji, y lo tomó de la mano, como diciéndole que no se preocupara.

-Hinata…yo….tengo una mala noticia que darte.

Hinata dejó de sonreír, ella lo presentía. Sólo necesitaba la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-Dime…

Neji tomó su mano y la miro a los ojos.

-Hinata…la caída fue demasiado fuerte.

-…-

-Hinata…perdiste al bebé…

Ella se quedó como pasmada. Había estado presionando la mano de Neji, pero en cuanto la noticia llegó a sus oídos su mano se debilitó por completo, y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Neji se agachó y la abrazó con ternura. Besó su frente un par de veces.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata no lloró.

Solo se quedó así, pasmada sin decir nada.

Pasaron algunos días, y finalmente Neji pudo llevarla a casa.

En todo ese tiempo apenas habían logrado hacerla comer. Parecía un zombi. No reaccionaba, sus ojos eran como cristales, miraban hacia delante fijamente. Quizás al único al que veía en realidad era a Neji, era el único que podía hacer que diera, aunque fuera, una pequeña muestra de vida.

Al llegar a la casa todo fue igual. El tuvo que llevarla de la mano hasta la cama, para que descansara.

Neji se fue a sentar a solas un rato. Él necesitaba hacer que Hinata se repusiera lo mejor posible.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Naruto…- Neji se puso tenso. No quería discutir, así que trató de deshacerse de él.

-No vengo a pelear Neji…solo vine a ver a Hinata.

Neji lo pensó un momento. Pelearon con la mirada, hasta que finalmente Neji lo dejó pasar. Mientras Naruto subía las escaleras, él lo seguía.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, Neji lo sujetó del brazo.

-Antes de que des un solo paso adentro- dijo en tono serio- Debes saber que si la haces sentir mal…serás historia, ¿Comprendes?

-Sí- contestó Naruto- eso lo sé bien.

En cuanto Naruto entró, se dio cuenta del estado de Hinata. El ambiente de la habitación era pesado. Ella estaba despierta, pero miraba fijamente hacia delante. Extrañamente, en cuanto Naruto llegó junto a ella, pareció reaccionar.

-Hinata yo…sé lo que pasó…con nuestro hijo.

Ella solo lo miraba.

-Me siento muy culpable…debo pedirte disculpas de nuevo, por todo. Y quisiera reafirmar la oferta que te hice antes.

-Naruto…

-Vamos, Hinata….olvida a Neji de una vez, ya no tienen nada que aparentar… ya no estás embarazada… podemos ser felices…Juntos.

Neji lo escuchaba todo desde afuera. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando la voz de Hinata interrumpió a Naruto.

-No, Naruto kun… ya te lo dije antes, y no pienso cambiar de opinión ahora.

-¿Pero porqué, Hinata?

-Porque lo amo…

Neji contuvo el aire.

-Lo amo… y ahora que perdí a mi bebé….no queda nada que me una contigo, Naruto. Por favor, olvídalo. Entre los dos no puede haber nada.

Naruto suspiró. Ese había sido su último intento… y sin embargo creía contar con un recurso más. Se acercó a Hinata y la besó. Ella no correspondió. Sus labios estaban inmóviles, cerrados. Naruto supo entonces que era imposible conmoverla. Ni siquiera pensó preguntarle si había sentido algo.

-Olvídalo, Naruto.

Finalmente se resignó. Ya no valía la pena seguir intentando.

-Bien, Hinata. Yo…iré una temporada a una aldea cercana….pero te garantizo que pronto sabrás de mi.

Hinata asintió, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Él salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Neji en el pasillo.

-Eres afortunado, Neji…- sonrió con desdén- tienes lo que yo perdí por estúpido.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- contestó Neji- Mucha suerte, Naruto…

-Al menos me alegra…- terminó el rubio, sonriendo- saber que perdí contra uno de los mejores.

…

Esa noche, Neji llevó la cena a Hinata. Abrió la puerta con la bandeja con comida, pero Hinata no estaba en la habitación. Intrigado, Neji dejó la bandeja en una de las mesas de noche y caminó por el pasillo, buscándola.

Finalmente, la encontró en el cuarto que habían arreglado para el bebé, sentada en una silla mecedora, cantando una canción de cuna, con un peluche en brazos.

En cuanto Neji encendió la luz, casi se fue de espaldas al ver que toda la habitación estaba en ruinas: los cuadros estaban destruidos, los juguetes también, las cortinas y las sábanas estaban revueltas en el suelo.

Quizás lo único intacto eran la cuna y la mecedora, pues Hinata no podía destruirlas con sus manos estando todavía algo débil.

Neji caminó hacia ella. Aún conmocionado, la abrazó.

La llevó al cuarto y se recostó con ella en brazos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Por primera vez desde que le dieron la noticia, Hinata lloró. Sus lágrimas eran tan abundantes que al cabo de un rato habían empezado a humedecer las manos de Neji, que a su vez trataba de arrullarla, de calmarla.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto en medio de un gemido lastimoso- ¿Porqué, Neji, porqué?

_No lo sé. _Neji sabía que no debía contestarle eso, pero era la única respuesta sincera que hubiera podido darle si hubiera estado dispuesto a habar. _Perdóname, Hinata, no lo sé._

…

Pasaron los días y Hinata seguía igual de deprimida. Siempre estaba inmóvil, estática, hasta que Neji la convencía de moverse…de bajar a comer, o de salir a caminar un rato.

Ella respondía de la misma manera mecanizada, sus ojos seguían vidriosos y cada vez se veía más pálida y débil.

Un día Neji la encontró de nuevo sentada en la mecedora. Una vez más le traía el desayuno, pero al verla allí, abrazando a un muñeco de peluche y cantando la misma canción de cuna una y otra vez…Neji simplemente se derrumbó. Hinata se exaltó un poco al oír la bandeja cayendo al piso.

-Hinata no puedes seguir con esto ¡Por favor! Deja de lastimarte….-

Ella apenas lo volteó a ver. Neji se aproximó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Por favor…trata de olvidarlo…

Nada. Ella se quedó callada, mientras Neji trataba de descifrar su mirada indiferente y sombría.

-Está bien- caminó hacia la puerta- olvídalo… y si tu quieres….eres libre…

Ella volteó y lo miró fijamente.

-Ya no estás embarazada…ya no hay nada que aparentar.

Finalmente salió de la habitación. Oyó como Neji bajó las escaleras, y también oyó la puerta principal, cerrándose cuando él hubo salido.

Neji caminó por la aldea y sus pasos lo guiaron al río…allí, donde había tenido su primera plática con Hinata, donde se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella…y donde, a su parecer, había comenzado él mismo su final.

Se sentó y recargó su espalda en una roca…aún hacía frío, y él había olvidado su suéter. Meditó un buen rato.

Claro que lo último que le había dicho a Hinata no era algo que él deseara, pero estaba tan desesperado y confundido que habló sin pensar. Muy pocas veces le había pasado algo así, y estaba arrepentido. Le pediría disculpas al volver a casa y…pero no, a Hinata ya le bastaba con las disculpas de Naruto.

Él debía hacer algo mejor. No una disculpa, sino una verdadera muestra de su arrepentimiento.

Una declaración de su amor. De frente, sin presiones. Sólo con la verdad de todo lo que sentía por ella, sus razones para haberla apoyado todo ese tiempo.

El viento sopló. Neji se abrazó a sí mismo, en un intento por aplacar el frio. No quería entrenar para entrar en calor. Deseaba quedarse sentado y descansar. Por una vez en su vida, quería descansar de todo lo que su alma tenía que resistir. Se recostó un poco.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió una calidez suave alrededor suyo. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, tenía una frazada encima. Se incorporó un poco.

Hinata le puso la mano en el pecho y lo hizo recostar de nuevo.

-Creí… que tendrías frío- dijo con voz suave- así que….yo…etto…decidí traerte esta manta…

-Gra…gracias.

-Pensé sobre lo que me dijiste. Salí a buscarte apenas unos minutos después de que te fueras…sospeché que estarías aquí.

Neji se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado al lado de ella. Hinata lo abrazó.

-No quiero perderte Neji… no quiero ser libre si eso significa que me tengo que ir de tu lado.

Neji llevó una mano a la cabeza de Hinata.

-Me dolió mucho lo de mi bebé…

-Te entiendo….pero es algo que puedes superar…

-Estaba muy ilusionada….dejó de ser un problema hace mucho tiempo…todo lo que yo quería era tenerlo entre mis brazos…

Neji la miró. De pronto había adquirido de nuevo esa belleza…esa luminiscencia que tenía su rostro cuando estaba ilusionada por su bebé.

Neji la tomó de las manos.

-Perdóname por lo de esta tarde, yo…tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno…yo…- Neji respiro profundamente. Ya la había besado una vez con toda su alma…ya la había salvado de Naruto por lo menos dos veces…ya había admitido que la amaba…ya había soportado muchas cosas y superado todo lo que un hombre estaría dispuesto a superar por la persona a quien ama, entonces ¿Porqué los nervios? ¿Porqué no podía simplemente decírselo?

-Hinata, yo…Yo te amo…

Hinata sonrió y le dio un beso cálido e inocente. Neji sonrió también.

El aire sopló de nuevo, y ellos decidieron volver a casa.

…

Hinata tardó un par de semanas más en recobrar sus fuerzas luego de haber perdido a su hijo. Sin embargo poco a poco su ánimo volvió a ser el mismo. Pero de vez en cuando estaba triste otra vez…decaída, preocupada.

Un día, Neji llegó de una misión. Llegó y la encontró sentada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Se besaron.

Unos momentos después, un beso no era suficiente. El contacto superficial de su piel no era suficiente. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos sin necesidad de ese contacto tan instintivo, se dejaron llevar… no tenían ya nada que temer.

La vida era suya….y la vivirían juntos.

Hinata supo entonces que no valía la pena sufrir por el pasado, si Neji estaba con ella en el presente. Si ambos podían darse mutuamente esa felicidad, si cada caricia era un juramento, si cada beso era un sentimiento.

Furia, dolor, pasión, alegría, odio, amor…si todo quedaba resumido a esos momentos… esos momentos en que un beso no parecía ser suficiente.

Esos momentos donde su unión era verdadera.

Ni un solo milímetro los separaba ya. Se conocieron por completo, jugaron con su piel y sus labios, sus respiraciones se fundían y el ritmo de sus corazones era el mismo.

Hinata sintió por primera vez que su mundo estaba completo…que nada los separaría a ella y a Neji, nunca.

Al cabo de un rato, y aún respirando entrecortadamente, Neji besó tiernamente sus mejillas, llevándose las lágrimas que corrían por ellas. Acababan de hacer el amor por primera vez y ninguno de los dos podía ocultar su felicidad.

-Te amo…- ambos podían repetirlo sin cansarse, pues era verdad y llenaba sus bocas cada vez que uno de los dos lo decía.

Hinata se recostó en el pecho de Neji y se quedó dormida.

…

Pasaron un par de meses. Y la vida, si cabe decirlo, había recuperado su cauce normal. Neji pensó que Hinata estaría entrenando con Kurenai sensei, pero se topó con ella en el camino.

Estuvo callada de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegaron, cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella.

-Neji yo…- estaba sonrojada- te tengo una sorpresa.

Neji abrió mucho los ojos, pero aún más cuando Hinata le enseñó el papel blanco con la firma de Sakura…

Por toda reacción, Neji la sujetó la cintura, la cargó y dio algunas vueltas con ella.

-Hinata…no sabes lo feliz que me estás haciendo…

Ella sonrió, pero de repente cambió por una mueca de duda…

-Tengo algo de miedo. ¿Y si algo saliera mal?

Neji la miró y le sonrió. –No importa lo que pase, yo estaré contigo. Y nuestro hijo será feliz. Y yo me haré cargo de que tú seas feliz también.

Se abrazaron y Hinata no dijo nada más. No había necesidad. Ella sabía que Neji no le mentiría.

Y tocó su vientre, sintiendo de nuevo una pequeña vida en su interior. Neji también la tocó.

Lo más importante era que, por lo menos ésta vez, el amor había sido el culpable.

**FIN**

**Ok, Finalmente, muchas gracias a los que leyeron, a los que dejaron Rr, a los que no dejaron…a los que le dieron entrada a este humilde fic de su servidora :**

**YERERI ASHRA**

**Pd: tengo otro proyecto NejiHina, pero es un poco,….extraño….tal vez me arriesgue, si quieren leerlo, estaré trabajando en él estos días. Probablemente publique un par de oneshots mientras tanto. Si quieren pueden pasar a ver "Even in death", que publiqué hace un par de semanas.**

**Muchísimas gracias!! No duden en decirme qué opinan **** yo por lo menos estoy feliz. Tal vez demasiado romántico, tal vez muy cursi…pero así soy yo!!**

**Y para no perder la costumbre:**

**Reviews?? :3**


End file.
